Demon Mess
by The Green Seer
Summary: Hades doesn't take his defeat laying down and plans to have his revenge. Karyne comes back, yet not as how the monks remembered. With another figure pulling the strings, and an emotional roller-coaster in sight for some, the dragons have their work cut out for them. Is good going to prevail, and if so, at what cost? : Sequel to 'Demon Love' :
1. Up or Down

**Well, yeah, three months of total silence. Happy holydays by the way! May this year bring us all joyful stories to quench our imagination and fantasies for the wonderful cartoon of 'Xiaolin Showdown' and others!**

**I was initially planning on working on the sequel for 'Different Paths', however I found my inspiration dwindling severely and that along with an annoying beginning that I just can't write has put a buffer in my plans. I haven't got around to write much since August, not because I was too busy with school but because I didn't want to write things that I wouldn't like later on. But now it's the winter break and despite the fact I was supposed to finally start doing my homework I've decided to publish this story, which has been sitting around somewhere in my computer since summer. It is not done yet, I have three more chapters to write and I expect to get them finished soon.**

**Hope I'm not gonna disappoint you and keep my word with this one, especially since this is my last high school year and everything is gonna become crazy when the term starts. But I'll try! **

**Happy New Year, guys!**

**Chapter 1**

**Up or Down**

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

Clay jumped off the ice cliff just as a water slide shaped out of nowhere in front of him. He landed on his belly and took off on the slippery surface with Hannibal right on his tail. The demonic evil bean laughed mockingly as he passed the cowboy and took the lead.

Clay pulled off an annoyed grunt and used his hands to push his body forward in an attempt to gain speed. Hannibal smiled at the sight of the finish line closing in. He couldn't believe he won so easily and looking behind at Clay struggling to get closer, an evil idea scooped in his mind. A snicker escaped his non-existent throat as he activated his signature shen-gong-wu.

"Moby Morpher!" As Hannibal transformed into an octopus, he could hear Clay swearing behind him. He then extended a tentacle and tripped the boy out of the water slide with a satisfied grin.

"Mantis Flip Coin!"

His momentarily satisfaction was cut short when Clay came hurling like a canon ball straight towards him. Wide eyes open, Hannibal morphed into his bigger form just as the cowboy knocked into him. Both of them rolled on the slide while at the same time being engaged in a wrestling match.

The slide ended with a waterfall and the two opponents were thrown into the air and on another ice cliff. Hannibal shot his tentacles-like-arms at Clay tossing him out of the way and passed the finish line before the cowboy had any time to react. In a bright flash of light, the battlefield turned back to the frozen grounds of Iceland, where the remaining three teens gathered to comfort their fallen friend.

"Maybe next time Clay!" Spoke Kimiko softly patting him on the back.

"Correct! Next time we may be lucky and the evil ones shall challenge me in a battle!" Raimundo and Kimiko glared at Omi while Clay tipped his hat disappointed.

"Anyhow, we oughtta get to a warmer place! This place only reminds me of that rotten varmint." Added the cowboy at which the others nodded, suddenly prompted of the frozen winds blowing around.

**-(-)-**

The way back was uneventful except of some minor bickering between Kimiko and Omi that soon died down anyway. The air warmed up as Dojo flew closer to the Equator and they decided to take off their coats. Clay had his usual white shirt along with his scarf and gloves, Rai had a long sleeved red t-shirt and Kimiko a black sweater with a blue scarf covering the cleavage.

After a while, Dojo was above the green forests of the mountains, soaring closer to the ground as the landing drew near when a sudden black beam of light shot him straight in the head, effectively knocking him out in mid-air. As gravity made itself known, the monks' screams pierced the air, everyone holding onto the dragon for dear life. It all ended when Dojo's massive body crashed into the ground with a resounding boom, raising a cloud of dust and debris and throwing his passengers away.

"Ugh…what in tarnation has just happened?" Asked the only blond of the group confused as he stumbled back on his feet.

Beside him, the other three were clumsily gathering themselves up and at the same time surveying their environment for any signs of the mysterious attacker. Narrowing his eyes, Raimundo motioned to Omi to wake up Dojo as he, Clay and Kimiko searched the settling dust for anything suspicious. With a splash from the Orb of Tornami, the dragon came to his senses and groaning in pain touched the sore spot where he was hit. He quickly retracted his hand with a hiss.

"Ouch…What happened?"

"We have no idea!" Replied truthfully Kimiko, blue eyes seeking intently her surroundings.

"They're coming again!" Everyone looked questioningly at Omi, but after noticing the glowing dots on his forehead they each swiftly fell in a battle stance. "And they are many!"

"And who exactly are _they_?" Spoke the Brazilian quietly.

Dojo gulped as he turned small and snaked around the boy's shoulders. "I'd rather not know."

Nonetheless, his prayers weren't listened. From the foliage around the clearing leaped several blurs that rapidly neared the dragons. The teens frowned as they were forced to separate and take cover from the explosion of magical rays of energy. Raimundo rolled on his shoulder right behind a boulder resulted from Dojo's collision, hearing a bang in the next second from the place where he had been. He peeked around his makeshift shield and gasped catching sight of a blade coming down on him.

He stepped back as the sword cut through the rock and slid on the ground trying to strike his opponent in the legs and unbalance him. The man with spikes protruding from his forearms and back, grinned as he jumped swinging the blade once again.

Dojo yelped covering his eyes while Raimundo leaned back and spun on the heel of his foot in a roundhouse kick that successfully made contact with the demon's middle. He groaned in pain and the brunet took that time to deliver a bone-crushing uppercut to his jaw, fast followed by a chop on his wrist that caused him to drop the sword.

The spiked man growled reaching with clawed hands to grab the teen but Rai was faster. He dropped down, twisted his body and shot up with a kick to his chest that knocked him back. Getting back up, Rai stroke once again with a perfect spinning kick to the head that put the man out of the fight.

He smiled in relief watching the unconscious man when a blast beside him threw him off his feet. Raimundo grunted, spitting out the mud that ended up in his mouth and looked around for the source. Kimiko was launching fireball after fireball at a human-alligator crossbreed not too far away from him while the one on the receiving end of her fury was easily slipping out of her hits.

Rai smirked slightly, deciding to aid his short-tempered girlfriend. He stood up and began running to her side, slowly gathering chi in his hands that he molded into cutting edges. As he drew nearer, Kimiko spotted him and she sent one last wave of fireballs which speeds and sizes Rai quickly enhanced with thick blades of air thrown into the mix.

The combined attack surrounded the reptilian demon barely giving him any space to maneuver his escape through. He was saved by one of his fellows, a female with large grey feathered wings that flew him out of the assault's range.

"Where did _she_ came from?" Grumbled annoyed Kimiko.

"From where all the others came." Replied Raimundo bluntly.

The raven haired girl threw him a dirty look before her attention was captured by two large streaks of energy approaching them. Kimiko formed a shield in front of them making the attack bounce off. When she ceased her flames, Raimundo shot a strong gust of wind at them. The woman flapped her wings desperately trying to stay in the air but the brunet wouldn't have any of that. He sent another blast of wind that hit the winged demon in the shoulder making her fall downwards with a cry. The two landed in a heap farther away and before they could get up they were bombarded by relentless waves of fire.

Kimiko and Raimundo high-fived joyfully but the moment was short-lived. From the fire, the reptilian man leaped out swiftly closing the distance between them. Kimiko cursed softly under her breath as she brought her hands up ready to block. Beside her Raimundo bent his knees feeling the air spinning around his hands.

"I'll take care of him, you go after the girl." He whispered slipping in a ready stance.

Kimiko smirked, calling over her shoulder. "Already on it."

She flipped over the man not even slowing down as fire sprung to life in her hands. The flames of the last attack faded away revealing a burnt but relatively fine winged demon. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she advanced and her nails glinted in the slowly diminishing flames.

"Bring it on, human!" She snarled before she flew to meet her.

Meanwhile, Clay was exchanging blows with two opponents at the same time. He ducked under a punch swinging his own fist around and catching one of them in the shoulder before sidestepping a kick and spinning with an elbow in the back of the other's head. He slightly slid his foot tripping the second one before throwing a kick to the first one's ribs clearly hearing a crack as it made contact.

A claw passed inches away from his chest having stepped away just in time, and he blocked the other one with his forearm, grunting in displeasure as the sharp claws dug in his skin. He kneed the demon in the guts and had to awkwardly evade an incoming punch, feeling it brush lightly against his hat.

He pushed himself back, panting faintly. He stopped a kick to his head and another one to his ribs, twisting the offending limbs in his arms and tossing their possessors at his feet. His leg smashed in the ground and two rocks stuck out chucking the demons further away from him.

Omi leaped over them and gracefully landed beside Clay as his own opponents were knocked by his teammate's. The four demons moaned at they were all blew away so easily and attempted to stand. The idea soon died when Raimundo and Kimiko joined the two.

"Who are you? And why did you attack us?" Voiced Omi in an unyielding tone.

One of them, a man with orange skin and vibrant green eyes, spoke sneering disappointedly. "We thought you'd be an easy catch. Since you're humans, y'know?" He vaguely waved his wrist shrugging and then regretted it as a pang of pain flashed through his shoulder.

The dragons glanced at each other confused. "What do you mean by that?" Raimundo asked next.

The same man, the leader apparently, answered. "No one ever said you could control the freaking elements." He frowned then, eyes gazing at the trees in the distance. "More are coming. No matter how strong you are, you can't hold back an entire army."

His comment only confused more the teens but before they could ask anything else the group of demons disappeared in the woods.

Dojo blinked, having finally revealed himself when the fights ended. "Okay…did anyone else find that weirder than usual?"

Omi nervously glanced around. "My friends, I think we should listen to his words. I sense more demons coming and they will surely attack us too."

"Then let's hightail it out of here." Concluded Raimundo. "And…" He began when Dojo went to jump off his shoulder. "We're gonna go on foot."

"Huh?"

"Think of it this way, pardner. Do ya want to get knocked out and crash again?" At his quick shake, Clay nodded having got the point across. "We ain't far from the temple anyway."

As they began jogging through the forest, Kimiko spoke uncomfortably. "I have a really bad feeling about the temple right now."

"And it's most likely true, Kimiko." Responded Omi. "Why attack us so close to our home if not to arrange a trap?"

"Well, we'll see when we get there." Interrupted Raimundo. "The sunset is near so we should up the pace a bit."

The two nodded and a silence settled on them as they continued the run to the temple. By the time they reached it, night has overruled the sky. The nocturne wildlife sang their prayers unobtrusively as the four dragons snuck around the walls towards the river entrance. As they got closer they could discern voices, low mutters that they couldn't quite make out. The light of a camp fire entered their line of sight and with it the shadowy figures gathered around it.

Omi had to cover his mouth to stifle the gasp of surprise. The others were just as stunned as him seeing the monks all assembled in the courtyard, tied and constantly watched by attentive demonic eyes. Kimiko motioned for them to retreat in the forest, however, Omi was so shocked by the sudden development that Rai had to drag the young boy by the back of his robe and keep a hand on his mouth, preventing him from doing something stupid. When they were a safe distance away, with no danger of being overheard, Rai released the short young dragon.

"We need to save them." He blurted out instantly.

"And how pray tell are you gonna do that with so many demons around?" Angrily returned Raimundo. He was just as shaken up as the boy about everything but he had to force himself to take this rationally. He wasn't the leader for nothing after all.

"Guys, please calm down." Kimiko pleaded. She didn't want to put up with a fight just now. Everything went out of control without them even knowing. Hell, they didn't even know _what_ was going on exactly. Her head started throbbing only thinking back to what they had witnessed at the temple. "What the heck are we gonna do?"

They remained silent for several moments, all of them racking their brains for an idea. Clay finally spoke, although, it wasn't what everyone was hoping for. "B'side an all out assault I've got nuttin'. Not even sneakin' around seems too appealing with that heap of maggots scamperin' the ground."

"This is so not good." Muttered Raimundo rubbing his eyes. "We don't know why all this is even happening."

A sudden explosion broke any conversation that would have followed. Five pairs of eyes snapped in the direction of the temple watching with growing anxiety the smoke rising to the heavens.

"Now what?" Spoke Dojo rhetorically.

"Master Fung!" Before anyone could stop him, Omi bolted towards it and his remaining teammates couldn't do anything but go after him, if only to make sure he wasn't alone.

When they reached the grounds, they were taken aback by finding out the cause of the blast. Through the mess of running demons and burning buildings, a blob of pink stood out and it hardly took a second to Clay to know what it was.

"Karyne!"

The yell drew her attention and turning around, a smile spread on her face. "Clay!" She breathed before sprinting in their direction.

But her distraction alerted the others of their arrival and not wasting time they jumped to attack them. Kimiko kicked the first brave soul that reached them straight in the face, happily noting the crack it caused. She swung her flaming fists landing punches and scorching skins with no mercy. Why would she have after everything that had happened that day, anyhow?

Omi activated the Shimo Staff, turning it into a pole that he used to strike anyone getting close to him. At the same time he was on the lookout for the captive monks thinking that he might be able to free them although with the numbers of their adversaries his confidence suffered a heavy fall. Despite that, he wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to abandon again the only person he considered family.

Raimundo summoned the Blade of the Nebula to help him parry the demon's weapons as well as give him an advantage in controlling the air around him. He swung the azure blade to block a swipe from overhead and pushed against it, knocking the offender with a blast of pressurized air that sent him sailing through a wall. He swiftly turned and dodged in time another hit responding in the same manner by lashing out with his weapon. The clang announced him of an impediment and he struck with a middle sweep kick instead. The man sidestepped coming again from his side but Raimundo expected that and he slid down removing his feet from beneath him in one rapid motion. As he fell, Rai came beside him shoving the butt of his blade in his head and knocking him out before turning to his next opponent.

Meanwhile, Clay pushed through the crowd trying to reach the pink haired girl who was doing the same on the other side. He callously flung a punch at an approaching demon, elbowed another one in the neck, rammed his shoulder to give himself more space to move or kicked someone out of the way, only to get to Karyne's side. Stomping on the ground, he raised vines that tangled the demons and created a clear path, offering the girl an opening to leap next to him. She lightly placed a peck on his cheek before spinning to glare ferociously at her peers.

"I have bad news for you!" She spoke in a sing-song tone.

Clay scoffed as he took a stance. "Worse than this?"

Karyne took a moment to think. "Yep! It can get worse than this, yes."

"Ain't that awfully nice!" He mumbled sarcastically, delivering a devastating kick to a demon's face.

The girl cracked a fond smile as she swiped her claws at the nearest enemy leaving three long scratches on his arm. She then jumped with a kick to his chest that knocked him to the ground before she ducked under a slash and placed a hard elbow in her attacker's stomach, fast followed by a palm to his chin. She flipped backwards putting her hands on another one's back for better balance before snatching his feet from underneath him and thrusting her leg in his chest for good measures.

She puffed as she continued to avoid any sharp edges and land numerous hits. Nevertheless, her moves were getting slower and weaker by the minute. A quick glance at Clay and she saw him fighting strongly, but her eyes caught the small frown on his face, the sweat pouring down his neck, the tense muscles and forced movements. They were being overwhelmed.

She gritted her teeth shoving a demon away from her and began to run to Clay when a shadow covered the ground and she looked up. The massive figure of Dojo loomed above them and she spotted standing on his back Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi. Dojo quickly went to grab both her and Clay before pushing upwards to the sky.

"That was a close call." Sighed Kimiko wiping the sweat pouring down her face.

Karyne and Clay climbed in front of her from Dojo's grasp. Clay took off his hat letting the wind blow through his blond hair while Karyne glanced at the ground below searching for anymore surprises.

"What are you doing here, Karyne?" The raven haired girl asked again.

The demon girl blinked suddenly shaken out of her stupor. "I wanted to warn you about…that." She inclined her head towards the temple. "I guess I was too late."

"Do you know what is going on?" Inquired Raimundo. His arm bent around Kimiko's waist and she graciously placed her hand on his needing the comfort his presence provided.

The pink haired girl closed her eyes and nodded. "Unfortunately." She looked back at Clay, taking in his curious gaze before her stare returned gravely to Raimundo. "Hades has put a price on your heads."

A roar sliced the air. Dojo's curse hardly registered in their minds as the humongous form of a skeletal dragon flew above them. Two others appeared on the dragon's sides while their riders aimed glowing black hands at them.


	2. Stay or Run

**Chapter 2**

**Stay or Run**

Dojo twisted in the air, evading all three blasts and accelerated. On his back, his five passengers hanged on tightly as he spun madly around the dragons striving to get out as unscathed as possible. The giant bony wings flapped strong gusts of wind in his direction which only hindered his momentum and diminished his space.

"Hold on, guys!" He yelled over the deafening wind.

"Can't really do anything else." He heard a distant reply which he associated with either Raimundo or Clay. He didn't particularly care in that moment.

He dove downwards hoping to gain some distance with the surprising move. It seemed to work as the dragons on his tail didn't have enough time to veer after him. Arching slightly, he corrected his position and continued to go in a different direction than the initial one hearing behind him, at a safe distance, the roars and snarls of his pursuers. Streaks of magic still shot past him, however, it wasn't as mind-pressing as being surrounded from three sides, Dojo assumed.

"We need to somehow lose them." He voiced to the group, hoping someone would come up with instructions for him to follow. When there was no answer, he snuck a glance at them. "Guys?"

"You cannot lose them, Dojo." He heard Karyne talk and he suddenly had a very bad feeling. "Someone must stall them."

"What? Absolutely not!" He snapped and flew faster but no matter how fast he went, the growls grew in intensity and he knew they were catching up to them. "We can trick them in the valleys."

"Dojo!"

"She's right, gecko!" The dragon staggered in midair, suddenly veering around a blast. He would be lying if he said he did it intentionally. "I'll stay and stop them." Swiftly glancing back at the brunet he could see nothing was going to change his mind.

"Raimundo, that's a very reckless action." Omi spoke, for the first time since they have left the temple.

Kimiko tightened her grip on his arm. "Don't be stupid, Rai. We'll make it out together somehow."

The brunet shook his head, his eyes momentarily flickering to Clay. He was frowning somberly and in front of him Karyne was watching him blankly. "You know as well as I do that they'll catch up with us and we'll _all_ be done for. If I hold them off, you'll be able to escape and then form a plan with whatever information Karyne has in order to solve this thing."

"But…" She struggled to come up with something but the explosion of a beam closer to them broke her train of thoughts.

"Kimiko, it's the only way." The cat demon added gravely. "And we don't have enough time to come up with something else. We can't be all…caught."

Kimiko stared at her brokenly – she thought she saw something in her eyes but it could have been her imagination in such a nerve-racking moment – before she twisted in Raimundo's arms to look at him noting only the determination sparkling in his forest green eyes. She swallowed and lightly punched his shoulder. "Always wanting to be the hero."

"The damsel is worthy." He smirked and he kissed her.

Taking one last moment to gaze in Kimiko's deep blue eyes, Rai prepared to jump but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He glanced behind him at Omi who was watching him blankly.

"Raimundo…I respect your decision, no matter how uninspired it is, but I wish to let you know that I will not let you survive this down." He finished with an amused smile.

Rai rolled his eyes. "It's 'never live down', Omi. And thanks, little bro!" He jumped manipulating the winds to keep him in the air and waited for the three winged behemoths to close the distance.

He caught in the corner of his eye Dojo's silhouette growing smaller and smaller and he gulped heavily. Now it wasn't the time for self doubt, he decided. He had to do his best and give the others time to get away. Feral growls drew his attention back to the dragons and he scowled darkly.

"This is gonna be one crazy dance." He told himself humorlessly. "Shoku Dark Cyclone Wind!"

The sky twisted, slowly reaching down in a tornado. The wind began howling wildly, putting down the forest below with its strength. The cloaked riders pulled on the restraints of their respective dragons, halting their progress and directed their course around the growing tempest.

Raimundo anticipated that and expanded the winds' area, watching pleased at the dragons beat their wings ineffectively to escape the suction power of the tornado. However, a blast broke his concentration and he lost control for a second as the smoke invaded his vision, time which one of the riders used to get closer.

Rai scarcely dodged the reptile's fangs as it tried to swallow him and flew around it, thinking of knocking down the rider. He slinked behind him but the demon was ready and sliced the air with a sharp, thin blade. Raimundo brought up his own Blade of the Nebula and they clashed against each other, all the while Rai struggled to keep the tornado moving.

Slashing and blocking, the two stepped carefully on the dragon's backside. Rai cut in a vertical arch which the demon parried before switching his grip and dragging the curved blade towards his head. The demon managed to push him away and stepped back but Rai already launched a kick to his side. It successfully connected but it left him open for the slash coming on his other side. The sword superficially tore through the skin of his upper arm as the brunet thrived to lean out of its reach and he swiftly shoved the handle of his weapon in the demon's hand.

The move took his opponent aback but he didn't lose the sword, despite his weak grip, and it offered Rai a chance to punch him in the chest and further swing his blade and cut through his shoulder. The demon cried out and Rai didn't waste the moment to push him off the dragon.

He then looked back to the other two but only saw twin energy beams zooming towards him. Silently cursing for his lack of attention, Rai jumped out of the way, the attacks hitting the dragon and sending it tumbling to the ground after its master. With the dust and debris rising from the collision, Rai had a hard time noticing the second flying reptile until its massive wings blew away the mist around him.

The young dragon gasped at the sight of the beast looming in his face. The demon that was riding it, raised his spear and aimed it at him, another ball of black energy charging at its tip. Rai narrowed his eyes swinging the Blade of the Nebula and sent a wave of pressured air that met the attack. The explosion that followed, Rai took as a cover and he dived down spinning back until his front was facing the dragon's belly and pointed his hand at it.

Blue energy cracked around his fingers, rapidly growing in a ball of electricity which danced wildly in his palm. "Lightning Spear." A streak of bright light erupted from his hand knocking straight in the dragon with a resounding bang. A howl ripped the air but Rai didn't want to stay around any longer and turned to the last one of his opponents.

The wind still beating furiously even though he dispersed the tornado a while back, Raimundo searched for the last dragon. The only problem was that he couldn't find it.

"No way! Did it went after the others while I was busy with those two?"

Whatever he was about to do next was cut short by a sudden blast that passed inches away from his face. Distracted, Rai closed his eyes as the onslaught of dust and wooden fragments brushed around him when a pull from below caught his attention. Too sidetracked by the unexpected attack he crashed painfully with the ground. He coughed a groan while his eyes blinked rapidly trying to clear his blurry and starry vision.

"What the hell was that?" He croaked dazedly.

"This is the finish line for you." A harsh voice spoke.

Raimundo felt his hair stand on its end at the husky, cruel tone of the remaining cloaked demon. He tried to move but his back protested with incredible waves of pain. '_Shit!' _He grunted as he slowly pulled himself up only for a blade to be pressed on his throat.

The demon was standing over him, his face shadowed by the hood and the scythe firmly in its place. Rai tried to swallow his increasing panic however, the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and his slightly widened eyes didn't exactly deceived his enemy.

"Your attempts were amusing, but futile no matter what."

Feeling his heart thumping in his chest at the proximity of the cloaked man's blade, Raimundo could only scowl and rack his brains for something to give him an edge. Unfortunately, his sword was nowhere in sight. "I take my friends escaping as a small victory. Besides, don't you think I'm out of the fight yet."

The figure tilted his head as if smiling. "And why is that?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to underestimate your opponent?" Yes, he would risk.

Rai suddenly leaned back one foot flying to kick the blade out of the demon's hand who could only gasp, caught unawares by the hasty motion. Raimundo leaped back on his feet, mindful of the scythe still flying, and pushed the pain in the back of his mind as adrenaline coursed through him. His only care was to get away alive so he turned around to flee when a bony hand grabbed his arm and hauled him back.

He shouted in both surprise and fright and reeled his arm back delivering a punch to the demon's chest. His fist, however, was blocked by the other's arm and instead Rai kicked out, happy when the demon groaned as it hit home. He moved to run but was tripped by something and looking down he realized it was the scythe which was once again in the demon's hands.

'_What a morbid scene.'_ The brunet thought dryly. Laid down on the ground at the feet of a black cloaked figure holding a scythe in his bony hands certainly made a nice picture.

"Never thought I'll be in such a position." He voiced aloud, a bit startled by how calm his voice was.

The demon shrugged. "Well, I've seen a few."

Rai looked at him skeptically. "What, are you some sort of Grim Reaper?"

"No. My cousin is."

"Really?"

"No."

His only thought before blacking out was that he should have seen it coming.

**-(-)-**

In a more secluded side of a mountain, Kimiko gazed at the star-filled sky, a forlorn look resting on her pretty features. They found a perfect cave where they could spend the night, covered by the woods and out of sight, but the raven haired girl couldn't bring herself to sleep.

Her mind was constantly whirling around Raimundo. She felt like crying each time she thought of how she had abandoned him and she wanted nothing more than to go back and search for him. She suddenly felt cold and lonely. The moonlight wasn't as magical as before and the quietness of her surroundings stung at her aching heart. It was as if the world lost its spark.

She sniffed bringing her knees up to her chin. She forced herself to stop sobbing. It wasn't going to do anything useful. It wasn't going to bring back Raimundo and it wasn't going to protect him from whatever hardships those demons would put him through. She released a shaky breath and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm down. Creating imaginary scenes would do her more bad than good.

She inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled. She crossed her legs and continued for a few more minutes. Eventually, her mind relaxed but the hoot of an owl was enough to make her jump with a start.

"Damn!" Running her hands through her dark locks, Kimiko tried once again.

"Hey!"

And again she failed. Sighing in relief when she realized it was only Karyne, the young heiress glanced over her shoulder.

The pink haired girl was shifting from foot to foot as she played with a strand of her hair. "Hey…um…do you mind if I sit?"

The girl shrugged and the demon plopped down beside her, hesitantly, Kimiko noted. "What are you doing here?" She asked instead.

It was Karyne's turn to shrug. "I don't know. What are _you_ doing here?"

Kimiko sighed. "Trying to calm the storm in my head." She answered automatically and mentally cringed remembering her master's situation and Omi's odd behavior ever since.

Karyne nodded and turned her eyes to the moon. An uncomfortable silence washed over them, Kimiko wondering what the cat girl wanted while the said cat girl looked for a way to open the subject she wanted to discuss. Kimiko decided to let her be and turned back to emptying her mind. It didn't quite work anymore and she settled for reviewing what they knew so far.

Karyne told them briefly that Hades was angry with them for defeating him last month and so he put a hefty price on their heads as a revenge. Since most of the Underworld's inhabitants were warriors they took that as a chance to practice their skills given that they were forbidden to draw attention to themselves from the modern society nowadays. As a result, taking on a bunch of humans for pissing off their king didn't seem too much of a hassle and they ended up with an army of bounty hunters on their tail. Bounty hunters which currently had Rai in their possession. Kimiko sighed swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I'm sure Rai will be fine."

Her head snapped at the girl sitting beside her. Kimiko almost forgot she was there, so lost in her thoughts. She watched her with an unreadable face all the while the cat demon avoided making eye contact.

"Yeah!" She finally agreed. "He is really stubborn."

Karyne opened her mouth to respond but looked as if she changed her mind and closed it. Kimiko shook her head and let out an exasperated sigh. "Really, what do you want to talk about?"

Karyne narrowed her eyes, glaring at the ground. "I just wanted…I just wanted to make sure you're alright." She looked up and Kimiko spotted a glimmer of regret and pity in her pink orbs.

"Cut the crap, Karyne. I know you're stalling. Just spill it out already, for God's sake." Kimiko retorted, fed up with the girl's hesitant attitude. She was suddenly reminded of the moment before Rai jumped, the flash of _something_ in her eyes and she wondered if it truly _was_ her imagination.

"Rai is not gonna be fine."

Kimiko froze. Blue eyes blinked in confusion once, twice, so many times she lost count. She didn't know how much time has passed by the time she found her voice again. "W-What do you mean?"

Karyne averted her eyes to the ground. "Those demons that chased us in the sky…they are called Reapers. They are like a special division under Hades' direct command. They are experts in torture but I doubt they'll go that far. In any case, if he is captured by them, Rai is in for a hard time. The Reapers don't get to see many humans so this will be like a 'how long can he resist' experiment."

Kimiko stared at her for a long trying to process what she has just heard. "I told you…" The pink haired girl continued, any emotion hidden under an impassive mask. "They won't go too far, just enough to make sure Rai won't try to escape. And if he does try, then…"

Kimiko nodded closing her eyes. "And you didn't think to tell us this before…_why_?" She growled straining to keep her composure.

Karyne's gaze dropped at her feet again. "I'm sorry."

"_Sorry_? You're sorry? You're the one who said '_it's the only way'_, he stayed behind because of you and you couldn't have had the decency of telling him of the risks he was taking?" By then, Kimiko was screaming barely keeping in the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks.

Karyne was looking down with a slight frown, white ears lowered and shoulders slouched in defeat. "I'm really sorry, Kimiko."

But she wasn't, Kimiko told herself. For some reason she couldn't believe her. "You should be!"

Karyne flinched closing her eyes. She heard Kimiko stand up and walked away but not towards the shelter. "Where are you going?" She asked quietly.

Kimiko stopped, breathing deeply from the abrupt burst of adrenaline combined with an acute depression that was swiftly building up inside of her. When she thought her voice was even and nerves on stand-by, she spoke without turning. "Tell me, Karyne…would you have done the same if it was Clay?"

The answer never came and it took all Kimiko's will power not to break down and start screaming how _her_ boyfriend was gonna go through hell because of her. She resumed walking, hoping to find some solace in the seclusion of the forest and maybe some old log to vent her anger on.

Sitting alone, on the ground, Karyne slowly opened her eyes. She turned her gaze to the moon as the words passed over her lips lost in the solitude that enclosed her.

"No! I wouldn't." And the guilt intensified by admitting it no matter how much she tried to deny it. "But it _was_ the only way."


	3. Laugh or Cry

**Chapter 3**

**Laugh or Cry**

Consciousness didn't sound to appealing to his mind right now, Raimundo decided. Firstly because his whole body was as stiff as a board, as if he had been sleeping in a chair for a few weeks, secondly, his arms were painfully twisted behind his back and tied with a rope that dug in his skin painfully and thirdly, his head was hurting with a vengeance.

But on the other hand he was thirsty, so much that he was sure cactuses would grow in his throat if he waited another minute, and very hungry; he couldn't recall the last time he ingested something. So he had to wake up despite the blaring alarms he was receiving from the voice in the back of his mind.

He slowly tilted his head and groaned when the ache in his skull gave a particular throb. He opened his eyes, quickly blinking away the haze until it revealed the somehow familiar chamber. He tried to remembered where he had seen it before but it felt as if a dark veil covered that part of his mind.

He realized he was standing on the floor on his side and that something red stained the area where his head has been. He groaned again, easily putting two and two together, and attempted to sit up straight only for the room to suddenly begin spinning. He dropped back down with an infuriated sigh.

"My life officially sucks." Heavy steps and creaking boards indicated a person approaching. "And it seems content to prove it to me tenfold." He added bitterly.

The door swung open and in entered the same cloaked figure of the Grim Reaper wannabe. He neared the boy and knelt down as he reached him. "Like the accommodations?" He asked sternly.

Raimundo glanced around at the bare room. "Could have done with a painting or a flower."

A chocking sound resonated through the chamber and Rai was amazed to figure out it was actually a laugh. "What a valiant human you are."

"That's a pretty straight-forward compliment." He found himself muttering. "This is not gonna end well, is it?"

The cloaked demon nodded. "And right you are."

Rai sighed. "Listen Mr. Grim Reaper, shouldn't you get me to Hades and then take your reward or something? Why am I here in a room I _know_ I've been before but for the heck of it I can't put my finger on when and where?"

The demon's laughter rose and his shoulder started shaking slightly.

"And could you please stop that? I swear it's creeping me out."

The demon shook his head. "Very funny indeed. And no, we won't take you to Lord Hades as he already knows you're here. However he gave us permission to test your limits."

Raimundo blinked confused. "Limits?" He repeated with a sinking feeling.

"Limits!" The reaper nodded and the teen could have sworn he saw a sadistic smile beneath that hood. "And about where you are, we are at that temple of yours. It works as a good base, I suppose." The brown haired boy could only nod numbly, his mind still wrapping around the concept of 'limits'. "Good then. Enjoy the rest of your day, human."

When the door closed, Rai closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. _'I just had to be the hero, didn't I?'_, he thought darkly.

**-(-)-**

The morning sun came to soon for Kimiko. After the revelation from last night, the raven haired beauty couldn't manage a minute of sleep. She was dead worried about her boyfriend and could barely restrain herself from running off on her own to find him. However, she wasn't stupid. She had no idea where they have set camp, no idea which way they have split up with Raimundo and absolutely no idea where he was in that moment. She had nothing to work with. She was stuck.

The only thing that seemed to be relevant to her right then, was to simply show her 'displeasure', to put it lightly, to the demon girl. Not that she didn't deserve it. On the other side, Karyne was eager to go with Kimiko's idea. They didn't talk with each other and they didn't look at each other. It was a silent mutual agreement.

Of course, the feline was still feeling guilty, but in her mind it had been the best plan even if Kimiko was resolute on not believing that. She knew a bit from Clay and from what she had witnessed during the last battle with Hades what the Shoku warrior was capable of. He was skilled, indeed a competent fighter, and he was stubborn enough to survive through difficult times and get back up. Or so she hoped. That wisp of doubt still wormed its way in her conscious somehow.

'_Oh well…What's done it's done.'_ Was her respond to any troubling thoughts.

Her musing was interrupted when the blond cowboy dropped next to her at the mouth of the cave. "Som'thing on yer mind, mah lady?"

Karyne felt the corners of her mouth twitch. "No, everything's fine." She ducked her head when Kimiko passed by, a dark scowl decking her features.

Clay raised an eyebrow at her action. "If ya say so." He took a moment to glance at Kimiko who was helping Omi and Dojo put together an improvised breakfast with whatever they had found in the forest. He noticed how Karyne peeked secretively at them too and spoke in a low, soft tone. "She's just worried, that's all. She'll be back to normal when we'll find Rai. In'thang she told ya, it ain't yer fault, okay?"

The cat girl smiled sheepishly at him and nodded. She couldn't trust her voice to agree with him when it could do the opposite and admit how Rai might as well be dead by now. She sighed just as Clay leaned to place a small kiss on her cheek.

"Come on, we need to make a plan." He smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her on her feet.

Karyne followed him with blooming concern flourishing inside of her. Catching for a second Kimiko's icy glare, the feline's ears dropped, hidden under rich pink hair. "This will not be fun." She muttered dejectedly.

And it truly wasn't. After barely a few minutes, Omi, Dojo and Clay could clearly discern the dangerous electricity sparking between the two females. How neither spoke a word and when they did it was either bitter and sardonic – Kimiko – or nervous and vigilant – Karyne – or the way they _looked_ at each other. Kimiko seemed to be on the verge of killing and Karyne, Clay honestly was getting more and more confused with each second, was incredibly submissive.

He knew something must have passed between the girls during last night but he was inclined to believe Kimiko merely lashed out at her out of pure concern for Rai. Now, though, he was suspecting something more deep, something that both of them chose to keep for themselves. And he was asking himself, what could be so bad that they couldn't tell him and the others?

"Maybe we should take a small break." Omi drawled carefully. He flinched back when Kimiko's striking blue eyes snapped in his direction finally breaking eye-contact with the cat demon, which she was grateful for.

"What? We can't waste any more time than we have. Rai is in danger and _who_ knows what he's going through right in this instant." She shouted, discretely glaring at Karyne when she stressed on 'who', feat which Clay saw and which baffled him even more. "If Rai were here he would have done everything in his power to save anyone of us." With that she stood up and stomped away, pacing back and forth.

"Kimiko…" Karyne began quietly. She was getting fed up with the younger girl's attitude. "This needs careful planning. Hades knows what you can do now, he will expect us barging in – "

"That didn't stop you before." The heiress cut in coldly.

The pink haired demon narrowed her eyes. "_Yes_." She highlighted. "_However_, he'll be more prepared this time. We have to take our time and come up with the best plan of action. We'll stop this madness _and_ save Rai _then_."

"We may _not_ have _what_ to save by _then_." Kimiko growled through gritted teeth.

"Would you just think rationally for a moment?" She finally riposted standing up as well. "You're acting like a child. Grow up already! We cannot allow to make any mistakes. Hades' lackeys are all around us, watching us even now, we need to play smart and keep together – "

"Together? You're such a hypocrite!" The raven haired girl sneered at her. "And a damn liar. What the hell are you _really_ after?" Her words carried off in the silence that followed.

Karyne was clenching and unclenching her fists in a desperate attempt of subsiding her instinct to jump at the Japanese's girl's exposed throat. "Nothing." She snarled calmly despite the growing irritation in her pink orbs and the bubbling fury just beneath her collected exterior.

Kimiko glared heatedly at her. "No." She spoke stepping in front of the taller girl. "You're not doing this _just_ for Clay, there's something else you want and you're using us to get it."

Behind the two, Clay was watching everything with his mouth agape. Omi was frowning, mind whirling to put the pieces together while Dojo was clinging on the blond's sleeve knowing this would degenerate in a physical fight soon.

"Come on! I'm waiting for an explanation and I expect this one to be good and not a sorry excuse of a victim imitation act." Kimiko challenged.

Karyne was seconds away from slashing the girl's face to an unrecognizable level. She took a deep breath and looked straight in her unforgiving eyes, speaking in a slow and deadly voice. "Get. Out. Of. My. Face. Right _now_!" She articulated with a shove the last words.

Kimiko gasped as she was suddenly pushed away and stepped back managing not to topple over. Clay jumped to his feet in an instant and Omi did the same, ready to intervene if something would happen.

"I'm starting to doubt how much you care for Clay, too." The smaller girl muttered darkly.

It was all it took for Karyne to lose it. She lunged at the girl, claws ready to impale her but Kimiko was faster and she ducked out of the way swinging a leg to her stomach. Karyne twisted away and replied by sending a kick of her own. The yells of the boys were background sound in her ears. She was way too furious to listen. Her only need was to see the blood flowing out of Kimiko's corpse as she laid down at her feet.

She screeched throwing slash after slash which Kimiko succeeded in slipping through every time. Finally, the sound of ripping flesh and a coppery scent caught her interest and she smiled viciously, bending her knees to leap on her wounded prey. Only, it didn't happen like that. A heavy obstacle smacked into her abdomen midair and knocked the wind out of her. She fell on the ground, swiftly rolled on all four limbs and hissed at whatever has stopped her.

The sound of rushing water to her right announced her of an approaching attack and she could feel the hair on her arms standing on their ends. She cart wheeled away, crouching down again as she landed but was too distracted with the apparent alarm the water provoked to notice Dojo's tail until it hit her and sent her sliding on the forest floor.

She groaned but moved to stand. She couldn't. Looking down, she spotted vines wounding themselves around her keeping her restrained and hardly offering any chance of squirming out of them. She growled, trying in vain to get free but stopped after realizing she was only tiring herself out. She ceased any movements and closed her eyes calming her racing pulse, surging blood and wild instincts which screamed for more blood than the few drops on her fingers.

"Karyne?" A cautious voice called out. She forced her eyes open and gazed straight at Clay's detached face. "Better now?" He asked without any trace of emotion but if underneath was a hint of bitterness, the feline wasn't sure.

She nodded, gulping down worriedly. Clay didn't seem convinced. "Are ya sure ya ain't gonna go bonkers if I release ya?"

Again, she nodded, more hesitantly though. She wasn't sure how much 'calmer' she was now.

Clay also hesitated, slightly turning his head back. When he received an answer, which Karyne assumed was from Kimiko, Omi and Dojo, the blond placed his hand on the ground and commanded the roots to retreat. Karyne didn't get up right away. She knew she was in a fragile position now and any sudden movements would be devastating for her. Clay didn't offer her a hand like usually either.

Glancing at the others, she donned a blank expression. Omi was watching her warily, untrustingly with Dojo, in his smaller form, perched on the top of his head, fear evident in his eyes. Kimiko was downright glaring at her – forget that the two of them fought and defeated Hades together the last time, Karyne reflected forlornly – and she was clutching the left side of her neck, just above the collarbone. Shame unexpectedly gripped her being, however, her expression didn't betray anything.

"I think the expression for this is, we need to become chilly."

"Chill off, you mean." Dojo mumbled disheartened.

"That too."

**-(-)-**

Rai grunted as he was pushed outside. He barely managed not to fall flat on his face before another shove forced him to keep going. He bit back the remark he would have made while he was escorted towards a building near the gardens, knowing full well he would either be ignored, hit or laughed at.

He tried to keep his cool and think of a strategy to escape all day long when one of those Reapers barged in and dragged him out despite his protests. He had no idea what was going on but if it had anything to do with that 'limits testing' conversation he had that morning, he was damn sure he wasn't going to like it one bit.

He was trying to seem nonchalant about everything but it became harder and harder as his mind worked and failed to come up with a solution. Yes, he had the advantage of the field – he knew the place better than them that was obvious – however, an unexpected element came up that made his stomach roil in apprehension and his heart squeeze with worry: the monks. They surely must be locked somewhere and he tried to get that information out of his guard. The demon laughed and Rai had the sudden feeling it didn't bode well for neither parties.

He was pushed inside and this time he did fell. The concussion did nothing to help his stability, he considered. A bony hand wrapped around his elbow and hauled him back on his feet. He struggled to empty his vision from all the shiny dots but he couldn't do that when the demon yanked ferociously at his limb. He groaned when flashes of pain snaked up his arm and the pounding in his temples started again.

The cloaked figure didn't look like he cared for his agony because he kept on walking at the same swift pace, making turns and taking corners that made the young leader wonder heedlessly just how big the construction was. When they finally stopped he was thrown on a soft cushion and for the first time, Rai wanted to sincerely thanks them. He quickly squashed that thought when he registered it properly though.

At last succeeding to best the colorful spots in his vision, Raimundo took in his somehow new surroundings. He'd been here before, he recalled distantly. This was one of the structures that the older monks used for their more casual meeting. He reminisced Master Fung inviting him once to talk about one thing or another over a tea.

The chamber was round with a rectangular glassless window opposite from where he was standing. In front of him there was a small, polished, wooden table and around it there were more cushions. Two more Reapers were standing around the room, none of them occupying a seat.

From his position, Rai could see perfectly the outside garden, the small meditation area and the various trees that surrounded it. He was confused for several seconds as to why he was there but then the space he was seeing through the window was filled by a few figures. Three of which were monks.

He felt the blood draining from his face and his eyes growing wide after glimpsing the long and sharp looking blades the demons outside were carrying. His heart raced and his breath turned erratic as he glanced at the closest Reaper. This time he glimpsed the cruel smile beneath the hood.

"Lord Hades wants some answers."


	4. Obey or Defy

**Chapter 4**

**Obey or Defy**

_From his position, Rai could see perfectly the outside garden, the small meditation area and the various trees that surrounded it. He was confused for a few seconds as to why he was there but then the space he was seeing, through the window, was filled by a few figures. Three of which were monks._

_He felt the blood draining from his face and his eyes growing wide after glimpsing the long and sharp looking blades the demons outside were carrying. His heart raced and his breath turned erratic as he glanced at the closest Reaper. This time he glimpsed the cruel smile beneath the hood._

"_Lord Hades wants some answers."_

His struggles were obstructed by two hands each grabbing one of his shoulders and firmly positioning him back on his knees. Raimundo cursed, his hands wriggling against the tight ropes bounding his wrists. "What are you doing? Leave them alone." He yelled, glaring holes at the Reaper.

The demon slowly shook his head. "Lord Hades wants answers." He repeated but it only increased the brunet's attempts of breaking free of his restrains.

"What answers?" He spat in frustration, his green eyes flickered from the demon to the monks waiting rigorously outside, their backs turned to him. "What can be so damn important that _Lord Hades_ would want?"

"You'll see." The Reaper uttered coldly. "But your answers shall decide the fate of your human peers."

Raimundo's scowl could have darken the sunniest day but the cloaked demon simply brushed it off. He began pacing around the round chamber, black cloak hanging around his covered feet, only to stop when he came on his other side.

"First question: Have you witnessed Lady Disha's resurrection?"

Green eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. "Not really, but we fought and defeated her several weeks ago." That was an issue which he could talk honestly about. If they were going to make the interrogation like this he wasn't exactly seeing the point of threatening him with other's lives. Only if the question had hidden meanings and were meant to trap him and in case they didn't…well, that explained it.

"Second question: How did you manage that?"

He could already feel his heart speed up. What were they following? "With a showdown." He decided upon keeping it simple. Maybe that way he could figure out what they wanted to know from their subsequent questions. He didn't take into consideration the effect those question have on his already aching head, though.

The Reaper didn't seem pleased, if Rai could read his body language well. "Elucidate."

He couldn't help raising an eyebrow. "We succeeded in separating her from one of the bracelets that gave her power and challenged her to a showdown for it. We won."

"That's not enough."

"You weren't explicit on what you wanted to know to begin with."

The cloaked demon leaned down so close, Rai got a wisp of something cold and rotten traveling from beneath the hood. It almost made him gag in revulsion if it weren't for the demon standing right in his face. "What did you wager?"

The brunet wasn't able to lean back since the other two Reapers were holding him in place but he would have when the icy tone of his interrogator lashed through his ears worse that frigid water. He breathed in trying to ignore the smell and calm his nerves instead.

"She bet her freedom and we bet our own. There's not really much you can give a _god_ I'm afraid."

He held his breath as the Reaper straightened up and stepped away. He nodded at one of the demons in the garden who returned it. "You'll see that lying to me will get you nowhere, human." Before an unexpected slash cut through the air.

**-(-)-**

Sitting still in a tense silence wasn't a pleasant experience at all. After the little fight, Clay didn't let Karyne out of his sight while Kimiko settled on fuming on the inside, keeping her anger bottled up but still leaving signs of her frustration. The feline was now standing right behind the cowboy like an obedient ten year old girl – that she absolutely despised – whereas he, Omi and Kimiko were working on establishing a temporary course of actions.

They yet had to find out what was with Karyne and whether she really had a secondary purpose and the boys were even now confused about the malice brewing between the two females. However, it was all pushed away for the intention of working out a plan.

"Let's recap here." Clay sighed for the nth time that day. "The temple is down, we ain't going back there, Rai is God-knows-where, but hopefully safe," – Kimiko glared at the feline, who glared in return as well – "we only have a few wu along with our Wudai weapons and we are constantly trailed by a bunch of demons."

A beat of silence passed before Omi spoke. "We don't have many options."

Kimiko groaned. "You didn't have to say it like that." She huffed leaning forward with her arms crossed. "Maybe, we should head for the Underworld. I mean, isn't that the most logical place they would take Rai? And Hades also lives there, is not like he can leave that hell hole."

"While I do agree with your reasoning, Kimiko," Omi spoke seriously, "that would mean taking a great risk."

The black haired girl blinked before she settled on a glare. "What do you mean?"

"It's as Karyne put it earlier, lil' lady," Clay added and Kimiko glanced at him trying to stay calm, "Hades will expect that and he'll most likely gonna have some surprises hidden under his sleeve for us."

Karyne fought the urge to smile as she took in Kimiko's revolted expression. She honestly had no idea how she got there but out of the blue she wanted nothing else than to spite the black haired girl. Maybe guessing her true intentions – in a way – had something to do with it.

"Then what the hell are we going to do?" Pink eyes focused again on the girl. She would need to learn to hide her emotions someday, she randomly admitted, or her temper would surely get her killed in the end.

She sighed, her action not passing unnoticed. "Isn't it obvious?" As four pairs of eyes were directed towards her, a sly smirk grew on her lips. They were so easy to play, she thought amused.

**-(-)-**

Rai didn't have time to articulate anything. The words simply stopped in his throat, the color slipped away from his face and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. However, his gaze remained locked on the horrendous scene outside. The blade dripping rich, red fluid stood pointed at the immobile figure on the ground, a circle of the same substance gathering swiftly around it. His mind was numb for several seconds – or minutes – just replaying the moment again and again. And then he snapped out of it, like a bucket of icy water was dumped over him, and he closed his eyes taking deep breaths. He knew he was panicking and he knew he was letting the fear take over him. But he couldn't help it. He _saw_ a person being _killed_ in front of him.

A wave of nausea washed over him, the sight of the spilled blood flowing on the ground almost causing him to throw up but he fought to keep it down. Instead he hoped the amplified beating in his head would knock him out. A shudder shook his body and he was horribly reminded of the hands keeping him down. He wanted nothing more than to shove them away and break their owners necks. But self loathing and shame took a hold of him afterwards. He should have known better than to take his chances. There weren't even _his_ chances.

"Ready to answer my question now?"

Was he? _Could_ he give an answer? What if the answer endangered the world even more? But what if they would kill other monks too? What if they killed Master Fung?

He swallowed hard, dazed green eyes peering at the other two monks. For a moment he imagined Master Fung, silent and collected, standing there untroubled of what was going on behind him but then he shook his head and regretted it in the next second when his vision spun violently.

"No?"

The low, raucous voice of the Reaper dispersed his thoughts leaving place for a moment of clarity. He knew what they were after. What Hades was after. But the problem dwelled in what was he going to do about it? He knew he was going to break in the end. There was no way he would resist watching people being murdered because of him, without going insane. It was then that Raimundo realized there was no way of passing this 'limit test'.

**-(-)-**

"I_ hate _her!" Saying it aloud, though, didn't help Kimiko in the least. Panting in exhaustion, she continued to run, branches and bushes flying in her peripheral vision in green and brown blurs. A swift glance behind her reinforced her conviction of being chased. A huge dog-wolf thing, with greasy black fur that slipped into dark flames down its tail and fangs twice as big as its mouth growled angrily, clawed paws padding harshly on the forest floor as the dash wore on.

She gritted he teeth and pushed forward. Her lungs were on fire, muscles ached all over but the pain was bearable when she thought of how Raimundo might be right then. A yelp echoed through the woods as a set of sharp claws grazed the air behind her. The heat from the slash was still lingering on her back and it helped fuel her resolve of not getting caught by such a flesh shredder.

Roots poked out of the ground and she barely managed to leap over them. She didn't want to think of the 'what if's' of the situation but _if_ it kept going on like that the result wouldn't be pleasant for her. _'Damn bitch! She did it on purpose!'_

Not for the first time, her dark thoughts switched to a certain manipulative pink haired cat demon. How everything turned out in her favor _and_ with a heavily input from her, Kimiko had no idea. She only knew that the situation was bad, the choices few and then she waltzed in with an oh-so-clever plan that _coincidentally_ placed her, Kimiko, with a furious hell hound on her tail.

"I'm _so_…gonna…convince Clay…to break up with her…some way or…another." She vowed under her breath easily ducking under a low branch. She heard a crack behind her but didn't dare to look back. She already knew the poor twig had no chance against a demonic hunter.

A sudden rustle in the foliage on her left caused her to tense only to breathe in relief the next second when a boulder rammed powerfully through the leaves and into her pursuer. She skidded on the earth path and turned around at the same time. Clay jumped down beside her facing the animal as it slowly stood up.

The beast swayed slightly on its limbs, shaking its head before fixing empty white orbs on its new prey. Its mouth parted showing curved, deadly blades. Silently stepping around the remains of the boulder, the demon lowered its body. Clay placed himself in front of Kimiko as the girl was bent over struggling to regain her breath.

"That's enough action for ya, Kim'ko!"

She laughed-coughed, Clay couldn't tell the difference. "Yeah…wouldn't…want…to steal…the spotlight."

The blond smiled, bringing his hand to the ground right when the beast lunged to attack. A wall shot out in front of him and his hands immediately went up to his chest, waiting as the hell hound crashed into his shield in order to capture it. An unearthly shriek resounded as the demon was then assaulted from all sides by strong wooden limbs, entangling themselves around it until it was trapped in a sphere. Nothing but subdued howls could be heard and Kimiko smiled satisfied.

"Nice, Clay!"

The cowboy tipped his hat in response. "We oughtta get back. Can ya walk?" He asked glancing at the girl still breathing heavily.

Kimiko grunted. "Of course I can." _'No way will I appear weak in front of _her_.'_

The shadows spread over the tree canopy leisurely. Streaks of blinding orange and red painted the twilight, graciously traced by the bluish hues of the starry night sky. The mountain stood prevailing over the land, the crashes of the Mediterranean Sea beating on the rocky shores far away still casting eerie echoes through the valleys.

Clay and Kimiko walked in silence together for several minutes until the blackness of the heavens completely covered the last rays of the sun. They reached a medium sized hole dug in hard, lasting stone in front of which stood Omi, Karyne and Dojo. Thrown in a pile some distance away, were a couple of shadowed figures that Kimiko assumed were the guards Hades must have sent to protect the entrance. She mentally snorted. _'And what a job they did!'_

"All set?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes at the fake enthusiasm the feline displayed. Karyne didn't wait their answers, though, as she gracefully slipped inside the cave. Omi sighed and tucking the little dragon in his robe followed. The black haired girl discretely glanced at Clay who went after them noting the tension in his jaw and the slight crease of his eyebrows. She casually congratulated herself for seeing such small details with the poor light before entering herself.

The tunnel was just as the last time. Wet and cold with humidity and the glimmer of light that bounced on the walls, constantly reminding them which direction to take. The corridor slowly widened until they reached the bone built gate and the pitiful staircase leading down deeper in the heart of Olympus.

Her legs throbbed in pain with every step she took. She figured that the sprint in the forest took more out of her than she had initially considered. But she pushed the soreness in the back of her mind. It didn't make sense to think about it in such a dire moment. They already had enough on their plate without her complaining. Even though she _would_ have liked to complain about a certain someone.

The gush of water assailed her ears and she couldn't feel more relieved when the set of stairs ended and they were greeted by the ghostly sight of the Styx. Kimiko inhaled deeply expecting a salty smell, instead she grimaced.

"Some things never change." She found herself muttering, trying to get away from the decaying stench.

"No kidding." A bitter voice spoke. Karyne wasn't exactly happy either to stand in the middle of such a horrid scent, moreover with her sensitive nose.

Kimiko hid a smile.

"I do believe you mentioned a modification of directions from here." Omi stated, black eyes wandering over the sheer immensity of the cavern.

"Change of direction." Dojo mumbled underneath the folds of the monk's clothes.

Nobody acknowledged the correction as Charon's boat rose from the black waters, gliding over the surface and through the billowing steam until it arrived at the rickety dock. Karyne stepped forward, scowl even more pronounce on her young face. Handing the ferryman five golden coins she stepped inside motioning for the others to do the same as she tried to hide a grimace. "We'll take another path on the other side of the river. Until then, we'll have to stand the ride."

The monks could do nothing else but comply. When they were all set in the ancient boat, the cloaked creature pushed them away from the bank and took off in the ethereal waters of the mythical stream.

**-(-)-**

Rai wasn't sure how he got back to the room that became his cell but he certainly didn't care. The only thing he wanted was to sleep and forget everything he had seen that day. The headache didn't relent in the least and he had serious trouble standing without having the walls and ceiling moving as if an earthquake. The nausea subsided, luckily, but it still left a sore taste in his mouth which he was pretty sure was a combined effort with the sickness induced by witnessing people dying in cold blood.

He wasn't sure how much he had stayed awake either. He remembered indistinctly that it was still light when the Reaper allowed him to leave, while now the sky had darkened. He really tried to sleep, however, his mind kept turning a few hours earlier. The demons didn't stop at one victim. But it was a situation with no victory in sight for him. He had been cornered and not given a choice in the matter.

They were looking for the Legendary Elemental Weapons. Which was bad, Rai was conscious of that. If he attempted to play dumb and lie, then someone would die. If he told what they wanted to know, the monks would be safe for a while. Before the world would go crashing down, and that was an even huger disaster. Either way, he was still at fault. But he managed a decision in the end. At least, until the world would go crashing down there would be some time left to make a break and stop everything.

Or, that was what he was telling himself. Because Rai, honestly, didn't feel in the mood of saving the world, what with witnessing something which he prayed he would never see in real life. Then again he needed to get back into the game or else he would _really_ be the one to be blamed for the outcome.

With that thought in mind, he finally gave in to exhaustion not noticing the shadow passing in front of the windows, nor the slight creak of the wooden frame as it was pushed open.


	5. Alone or Together

**Chapter 5**

**Alone or Together**

When he returned to consciousness, Rai was surprised to notice the soft surface he was laying on. Confusion and panic took a hold of him for more than a few seconds before he managed to calm down and mentally evaluate his situation. Whatever he did prior to falling asleep were merely blurs and try as he might, thinking about it made his head hurt incredibly so he gave up on it for the moment.

He concluded he was in a bed which was weird considering he has been standing on the floor. Besides, the bed was _very_ comfortable and he took the time his mind was still foggy with sleep as an excuse to rest a bit more. Something else that he noted was that his hands were freed from their bonds.

He wasn't sure how to react for a minute. Should he open his eyes and see what was going on? Would he like whatever he would see? Was this some fake sense of security the demons were luring him into? So many questions ravaged his mind until he decided to throw caution to the wind and just find out where he was.

He blinked several times to adjust his eyes with the dim lighting. The ceiling was hard stone similar to the scenery of a cave. Letting his eyes roam around he realized the 'room' was actually a cave. However, he wasn't feeling any cold, on the contrary, the atmosphere was quite warm, a bit dull with the lack of furniture other than the bed and a small night table that housed a half melted candle, but otherwise good for living.

On the far right there was an arched, wooden door. Frowning, Raimundo pushed himself up while at the same time checking his body for any injuries. The slash on his arm was nicely wrapped as well as his wrists even thought a few droplets of blood could be seen through the white bandages. His back was still sore and it hurt to do any sudden moves which would disadvantage him in a fight and his head…he was pretty sure the tedious throbbing in the back of his skull was nothing good.

Finishing assessing his condition, the brown haired boy stood on shaking legs and headed for the door. To his shock, the door was unlocked but it produced an annoyingly loud screech when he pushed it open. Rai grimaced at the sound and making sure no one was around, he stepped through the corridor in a random direction.

The place was deserted as far as he could tell. He briefly wondered why would the demons bring him here when they said that they had transformed the temple into a temporary base? Did the others came back for him? As warming as that thought was he couldn't help reflecting how risky that would be.

Or maybe it was Hades' palace. _That_ made him halt and take a few breaths. No! He wasn't going to think of that right now. What's more, he doubted Hades would be so _kind_ as to leave him with so much freedom. He shook his head smiling slightly. No, that couldn't be it.

"And this is where I say, 'going anywhere'?"

The out of the blue voice snapped Raimundo out of his wandering thoughts. With a start he spun around swiftly falling in a battle stance before the cloaked man.

"Who the hell are you?" He spoke, trying – and failing – to hide his anxiety.

The man smiled shrugging his shoulder. "Does it matter? I got you out of that demon infested hellhole. A bit of gratitude would be welcomed." He said in a crestfallen tone although his amusement was obvious to the whole world.

Raimundo blinked and slowly relaxed, nonetheless still keeping his guard in case his mysterious savior turned out to be an enemy in disguise. "Really? Why would you do that?"

The figure shrugged again and pulled his hood back revealing a handsome young man of seventeen or eighteen with long midnight blue hair tied in a high ponytail, two strands framing his face all the way to his collarbone, and slit yellow eyes. "Come on, we can talk in some other place rather than a gloomy corridor." He smirked playfully, but Raimundo found it to be really creepy.

"Name's Kadin, by the way." He called over his shoulder as he began moving.

The wind user fell in step with him. "I'm Raimundo."

Kadin nodded. "Is nice to meet you."

The silence that followed was not awkward, more like distant…in an indifferent way. The blue haired boy kept his knowing smirk, his composure completely relaxed, while on the other side, Rai was trying to create himself some sort of opinion about the new face. Right now he was at 'weird guy with a superior attitude'.

They entered through a set of double doors, also made of a strong dark wood, and into a chamber resembling a living room. The couch and armchairs were black, looking as if they could swallow you whole with their velvetiness while placed in front of them was a simple and delicate table with intricate designs covering its round edges. Beneath then, a rectangular carpet spread in shades of black and dark blue and purple, so large it enveloped almost all space of the room. Around the stone walls, silk drapes flew deftly over the rough facade colored variously from red to yellow and from green to gray, all in dark tones. The light poured from frail candles on the table and on what ground remained uncovered.

All in all, it was a great improvement from the barren room Rai has firstly been placed in. Beside him, Kadin smirked watching his eyes take in the chamber before stepping towards the sofa motioning for him to do the same. Not seeing any other option, Rai followed the teen and dropped in one of the armchairs, suddenly feeling drained in addition to the pounding in his head intensifying.

"Tea?"

A teapot along with two cups appeared out of nowhere on the table. So much time witnessing impossible stuffs made Raimundo swallow his questions and accept the offer with a nod.

"It's gingko tea. Helps calming headaches and better oxygenates the brain making it easier to concentrate and pay attention." Kadin conversed pouring the steaming liquid in the cups. "I'd say you'll need it."

Rai took his cup, blowing slowly the white vapors rising from within. "What do you mean?" He asked apprehensively.

"Well, I have some business to discuss with you." The teen answered as he took a sip.

Rai inhaled deeply the refreshing woody odor, mulling in his head Kadin's vague response. He nipped at the hot fluid, savoring the nutty flavor harmoniously combined with a sweet aftertaste that left his tongue tingling.

"I think you should better start with who you really are." He finally said. "I still don't know what to make of you."

Kadin smirked. "I suppose a short introduction is alright then. Hmm, let's see…As I said before, my name is Kadin, I am the last survivor of the Black Dragon Clan and I've been watching how things go around here for a while now. It was really funny, honestly." He chuckled as if remembering something.

Rai watched him with a small frown. He _really_ didn't know what to make of this guy. "Ok, then…what about your side?" He brought the blue haired man out of his self induced stupor as he took another swing of his tea.

"Yeah…umm, right now I'd say neutral but I'm a Heylin at heart." He finished with a smile inwardly laughing breathlessly at Raimundo's stunned and wary expression. "Chill, kid. I'm not into anything evil. Unlike all the other Heylins – with the exception of Chase Young maybe – I'm not brainless nor reckless. I know when to stay on the sidelines."

"That may be so…" Muttered Rai getting over his shock. "But you still risked getting me away from Hades. Why would you do that? What's in for you?"

"Don't you cut straight to the chase, huh?" For a second a malicious glint appeared in Kadin's yellow eyes that didn't bode well with Raimundo. "But that's expected, you are the leader after all. Any team needs brains."

"While I'm flattered you still didn't answer my question."

"I suppose a tiny little favor wouldn't be much for you."

Raimundo scoffed placing his empty cup on the table. "Tiny little favor?"

"You _do_ owe me." Kadin poured himself another cup smiling the whole time. "But to make things more fair, I will help you disinfect the temple of Hades' lowly servants. How does that sound?"

Raimundo looked him straight in the eyes searching for any hint of deceit. He found none. "And this favor of yours, what does it involve?"

The young man shrugged. "It's no different than a shen-gong-wu quest. I want a magical object located somewhere in Africa that's all. While it's a certainty that the artifact is guarded, I'm sure someone like you can get it for me."

"Why can't you get it yourself?" Rai inquired curiously.

Kadin's face darkened. "I can't enter. The shield that protects it would recognize my energy and repel me…They thought of everything." He said, hiding the last part with a sip.

Raimundo was reminded of their short encounters with Lady Disha during which she recovered her power bracelets. If that artifact was anything that belonged to a God than he had to somehow prevent Kadin from getting it. However, here he was offering help in taking back the temple, an opportunity he knew he couldn't lose. Plus, there was the fact that, he wanted or not, he was indebted to the blue haired boy no matter what. It was all over again, the temple or the world, his choice, and he hated it.

Rubbing his eyes, he took a deep breath. The tea helped in lessening his headache and he could think way better than before now that the pain stopped. "What is going to happen after I will 'supposedly' bring you this object?" He asked without looking in those cat like eyes.

The teen pondered the inquiry for a second. "We'll 'probably' head for the Underworld since I have someone I need to meet there and your friends are also coming from what I've heard."

Raimundo sighed hoping his draft of a plan would have at least a chance of success. "Alright. We have a deal then."

Kadin glanced at him, glee dancing in his eyes, before stretching his arm for a shake that would secure their pact. "Pleasure doing business with you."

His only response was a grim smile.

**-(-)-**

The light provided by Kimiko illuminated the descending path, the glow occasionally being reflected on the polished surfaces of the rocks or the small rivulets of water that dripped down the stalactites. The shades casted fell haphazardly around the walls, lightening with an unnatural golden pallor each detail of the underground realm. The temperature dropped dramatically as the group trekked further downwards and even so, it didn't hinder their determination but it did planted doubt in their minds.

As wiling as Omi was to believe the word of a friend, he began to reconsider his vision regarding the cat demon. He was sure she was hiding something, yet, he couldn't do many things about it. He already had a disheartening opinions about demons in general – what with the whole situation concerning Lady Disha – and he was against trusting Karyne from the moment he laid eyes on her, more than a month ago. But after seeing how Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay – especially Clay – treated her back then, he decided upon giving her a chance.

She proved to be a tricky character – not very outgoing, sometimes cold or playful and sarcastic, overall secretive – but they managed to get along after accidentally pissing her off. She also demonstrated to have a hellish temper underneath that bitter exterior which went perfectly hand-in-hand with those deadly precise nails of hers. He involuntary shivered. In conclusion, they didn't spend too much time together, but back then he succeeded in calling her, not quite a friend, but more of a friendly acquaintance.

After the episode from that morning, though, Omi glimpsed what she truly was and he was forcefully reminded how accurate his assumptions about demons were. If it weren't for him, Clay and Dojo, Karyne would have attacked Kimiko until she was nothing more than a bleeding lump of flesh. He gritted his teeth only thinking about it.

The girl was brutal and violent. Truly wild and impulsive, not to mention she completely lacked control. She was everything Omi was opposed to. And he forgot all about that; he ignored his personal views in favor of his friends'. He _really_ didn't wish to experience the emotional turmoil that ravaged Clay in that moment.

A fugitive glance was thrown at the pink haired girl leading them. She constantly had her back turned to them so he couldn't see and read any intention she could have had from her face. Clay was behind her and beside Kimiko, just in case something might happen between the two females, while Omi took up the rear. He sighed feeling Dojo's slim body shift under his clothes. His foot momentarily slipped on the smooth stones but he quickly regained his stability and continued, like nothing took place, coal black eyes showing only annoyance as he wondered how long they would be walking.

He was tempted to ask, but deem it not important enough. He still had his own thoughts to sort through. Everything so far did nothing short of confusing him. It was all so sudden, like a blitzkrieg. In a way, he expected Hades to come back for revenge some day and, in a way, he hoped Karyne would help them somehow. She was after all a demon and she must have known her kind better than anyone else. She was a precious source of information on this subject, he admitted.

But then, it came down to a second reason the girl was aiding them. And then, Omi realized he didn't exactly knew much about her life. He knew she was a thief. He knew Hades killed her family for a motive she hadn't disclosed to them – did she even talk with Clay about it? He knew she mostly stayed at the surface because she had a better chance of gaining profit. And that would be all. The few days she spent at the temple last time, she barely opened up to them while them – he, Clay, Kimiko and Rai – they accepted her so easily. He was suddenly reminded of Vlad and how he won their trust, only in the end to betray them and rob them of their wu.

Could it be she was playing the same game? He frowned slightly at the idea but couldn't disregard the nasty thought that something just didn't seem right about everything. He was certain she had a hidden agenda and he was also somehow certain that it was bigger than they all believed. He was just missing some key points. Some _very_ important key points.

"We should be seeing the Phlegethon soon."

The voice broke his train of thoughts like a knife and Omi was almost grateful for that. All that theorizing made his head pound with a headache. It was then, when he brought his attention to his surrounding, that he registered the sound of flowing water.

"Where are we?" He inquired curiously. He saw his friends' questioning looks directed at the feline and was relieved to know he didn't zone out and lost any conversation.

The pale, pink eyed girl swung her body on a sturdy boulder and spun around to watch them. They reached a more open space and she considered for a moment whether to go on or explain them there. She wasn't sure if there would be any more hidden spots up ahead so she made her decision.

"Ok, I told you I know of another way to enter the Underworld and that is true. It is only the fact it takes longer to get there, but it will get us inside and hopefully no one will know. In my opinion it is better than announcing ourselves by having to defeat the Cerberus." She studied each of them with an uncomfortable blank expression. When none of them said anything, she continued. "This road leads to Tartarus, and befo – "

"What?!" Only to be interrupted by a very white dragon of fire. "You're kidding, right?"

Clay swore under his breath, a hand going under his hat and ruffling in frustration his blonde hair. "Ah dunno a lot o' thangs 'bout the Greek mythology but it ain't hard to tell the name spells trouble. Ain't that like a prison for the worst baddies?"

"A prison?" The clueless laced question drove three pairs of eyes to the small, bald monk standing in the mist of the tension with no idea how to react.

"It is said that at the beginning of times there was a war between the Titans and the Olympian Gods." Began Kimiko, struggling to find a simple way of explaining Omi the complexity of an entire culture. He kept looking at her vacantly, wondering whether to ask or not who the 'Titans' and the 'Olympians' were. Kimiko continued. "After being defeated, the Titans were sent in Tartarus, a terrible place where they would suffer for all eternity. There were also sent other persons throughout time, mostly because of their great sins. What is sure is that Tartarus is an impervious fortress seeing as the Titans have been locked in there for millennia."

"And we're _not_ going to break in or do anything of the sort." Karyne cut off before the discussion would take an accusatory direction towards her. When she had their attention she elaborated. "We're simply gonna go _around_ Tartarus. Dear Lord, I'm not fucked up in the head to even _attempt_ to get near that thing."

"So we're simply goin' to pass by it?" Clay repeated and Karyne felt a pang of guilt hearing the suspicion in his tone. She hid it well and nodded.

Kimiko was still throwing her indecisive glances but eventually relented, whilst Omi was processing the new information, although, the curiosity glinting in his eyes said everything she needed to know. Karyne silently leaped on the path and started walking again with no other word.

"You mentioned a river." The low voiced statement caused Karyne to make a double take. She stared for two seconds at the black haired girl before snapping out of her stunned quietness in order to reply.

Her ears twitched in the direction of the stream and she could smell the burnt air as they drew closer to its edge. It made her skin crawl in apprehension. "Yeah. That's the Phlegethon. It's one of the 'mythical' rivers that wound themselves around the Underworld. This is the river of Fire and it also travels around Tartarus as a means of security. So don't go dipping your fingers in its waters unless you wish for a slow and excruciating death."

Kimiko nodded thoughtfully and they went on in silence. Slowly steam began to fill their sights and the air began to warm. The cracking of fire made itself known, almost covering the sound of gushing water. In less than half an' hour, the foursome reached the bank. The water could be heard but not seen as the red-greenish flames blazed on top of them with the white haze floating lazily around. The heat was incredibly high, almost as if they were out in the scorching summer sun so the group kept an impressive distance away from the smoldering river.

"Say thanks we don't have to cross it." Karyne deadpanned and she headed slightly upwards, parallel with the shore. The group followed sighing in relief when the air became breathable again and the warmth started to fade.

Moving up on the slope, they could get a better view of the river of steam travelling through the mountain and heading towards the looming structure in front of them and encircling it. Omi gasped in wonder, Kimiko gulped and Clay let loose a whistle as their eyes rested on the legendary prison of the almighty Titans.


	6. Hidden or Visible

**Chapter 6**

**Hidden or Visible**

On the verge of dawn, several hours after Raimundo woke up and met Kadin, the two were stealthily making their way towards the high, imposing walls of the temple. Clothed in black similar to ninja outfits, they crept around the gates hidden in the shadows. Once or twice, they spotted a demon patrolling the grounds but they easily avoided them as they continued to venture inside the compound. They had already agreed upon a plan earlier so they each knew what they were to do.

The temple was deadly silent, not at all how Raimundo remembered it. The calm atmosphere that usually clung in the air was gone, replaced with a cold dread that soaked his very bone. The buildings simply lost that mystical appeal and neither the soft gale nor the pale moonlight could restore it. He turned his attention away. He and Kadin had split up after sneaking inside and now he had to go and do his part of the mission. The other boy refused to tell him what he was doing in the meantime, and despite being curious and slightly suspicious, the brunet reminded himself that he had better things to do.

He went towards a lone shack in the garden concealed by trees, only to see two Reapers and other two demons guarding it. He wasn't surprised as he had expected something like that.

The small cabin housed Master Fung's most precious flowers and while it seemed dull and unimportant, it also veiled a secret vault where the Heylin Seed was placed. However, it wasn't the seed that matter as much as the other four items stored within. What he had to do was get in and grab them before retreating to the meeting spot he settled with Kadin.

Pausing to observe behind a bush, Raimundo's green eyes traced the four figures hovering around the structure and then searched for a weak point that could grant him an easy access. He mentally groaned when he didn't find any.

'_I'm guessing I'll do this the old, hard way.' _He pondered glumly.

He silently slinked in the undergrowth for a better attack position. Considering his back was still hurting and his wrists stung with every move, he wasn't in the best condition to directly take on an opponent, and since he had the advantage of the demons not being aware of his presence, he was going to use any plus he was given to quickly dispose of them.

Finally, he stopped near one of the Reapers who was standing a bit to the side in order to have a clearer view of the garden. He was propped against a long metal shaft bearing a pair of blades similar to kunai knives at the ends and was still as a statue, the only difference being that he would occasionally shift his head around the area looking for any intruders.

Too bad one was right behind him, Rai thought dryly.

Suddenly jumping from his kneeling position, Raimundo aimed a swift chop in the back of his head. The unexpected movement and the falling Reaper announced the other three of his existence. Rai moved fast as he gripped the downed Reaper's staff and swung it towards the other one. He caught him in the chest and thrust him hard in the house's wooden wall, momentarily stunning him.

The other two sped up in his direction but Raimundo slashed at their feet causing them to fall. He knocked them out before they could have had the chance to utter a word, then he easily spun with a kick, getting the last one in the head. The Reaper remained down just as noises began to fill the temple.

Without a second thought, Raimundo dashed inside the dark shack, opened the hidden staircase and then the orchid wall before the sight of the roaring dragon statue filled his vision. Frozen below its claws stood the extra large box giving shelter to the Heylin Seed while on the stone walls hung his targets: a pair of swords and gauntlets, a bow and an empty hilt. The boy grinned, relieved that the magical objects were still there. He gathered them quickly and turned to leave hoping things outside hadn't escalated to an extreme scenario.

**-(-)-**

_Moving up on the slope, they could get a better view of the river of steam travelling through the mountain and heading towards the looming structure in front of them and encircling it. Omi gasped in wonder, Kimiko gulped and Clay let loose a whistle as their eyes rested on the legendary prison of the almighty Titans._

It would have been an amazing sight if it weren't for the intensity of malevolence coiling around it as if a predatory snake. The whole construction consisted of three thick walls, in the middle of which stood proudly an iron turret. There was only one gate, enforced with strong adamantine columns which was guarded by a hydra with fifty heads.

Karyne leant over a stone as she examined the fortress with something akin to fear buried deep in her orbs. She had been brought up with the knowledge that that was the ultimate sentence. Even worse than death, and here she was looking at it. Here she was, planning to _sneak by_ _Tartarus_, right beneath the watchful eyes of the never sleeping embodiment of vengeance: Tisiphone.

"Guys." She whispered to the still bewildered xiaolin dragons. "We need to be very careful from now on. We cannot let Tisiphone see us or there'll be hell to pay."

"Tisiphone?" Kimiko had briefly forgotten everything about her quarrel with the cat demon, too interested in the rich discoveries she laid her eyes on.

"She is one of the Erynies, the one symbolizing revenge. She was entrusted to guard Tartarus and make sure no one escapes." Just then, a winged figure appeared on top of the turret, a golden lash glinting in the macabre playful flames of the Phlegethon. From the distance, there couldn't be distinguished any features beside the black feathered wings, however, Karyne's enhanced eyes easily observed her pale skin, the crimson bleeding eyes and the snakes entwined around her arms, waist and legs. "She never sleeps. Always keeping watch of what is going on around that Zeus forgotten hole."

Despite being captivated by the sight, Kimiko noted the wave of sympathy and dejection that washed over the feline. She had no idea what could have triggered such a show of emotion from the pink haired girl but for a moment Kimiko considered saying something nice in return. The problem was she had no idea what she could say and it was too late anyway as Clay and Omi woke up from their stupor and urged Karyne to move on. So with the moment of understanding foiled, the Japanese heiress had no choice but to give up for now.

They walked, striving to remain closer to the ground and always hidden behind boulders and chunks of rocks. Using skills learned with experience, the four traveled swiftly and silently around the fortress, taking extra precaution to stay out of the guardian's view. As they progressed more and more and let Tartarus behind them, the group finally began feeling the strain such a long journey inflicted on them. The time difference also didn't help them.

"We should take a break." Karyne suggested after losing the Phlegethon in the caves.

They agreed and for the next twenty minutes, the group sat down in stillness, the only movements and sounds, coming from the fire Kimiko sustained in her hand and the slight crinkle as Clay and Omi searched for something to eat in the backpack they have bought while in the capital.

"Where are we heading now?" Clay asked around a mouthful of fries.

"The Asphodel Meadows. The entrance is there, but we have to traverse another river." Karyne smirked hearing their not-so-inconspicuous complains. "Don't worry. Lethe is nothing like the Styx or the Phlegethon. It's a simple river whose waters can permanently erase one's memory." The smirk grew seeing their awestruck faces but she shrugged casually. "It's no big deal. I'm sure Omi can create an ice bridge for us to walk on."

"You are right! With my level of skill and experience, crafting a thing such as a bridge will be a pinch."

Several curious glances were exchanged until a sleepy Dojo emerged from Omi's robes rubbing his eyes. "A cinch?" He yawned, making the girls wince as his jaw popped. "I knew I sensed a disturbance in the order of slang..." Quick eyes glimpsed the gargantuan burger Clay was holding. "…And smelled something delicious."

"Now, now, partner, don' be a greedy hog! Make yer own snack." The blond lectured with a final tone, indicating he wasn't letting anyone steal his share.

Kimiko rolled her eyes, flexing the hand holding the flame. She wasn't particularly hungry, considering she has been eating in the city and before entering the cave, but she would have done without having the boys stuff their mouths with fast-food junks in front of her. Her eyes unconsciously drifted towards the feline. Karyne was standing in what Kimiko assumed was a relaxed pose, watching with a trivial crease of her brows the battle of wits in front of her. Her eyes flickered for a second and Kimiko instantly recognized the emotion hidden beneath. She had had the same look in her eyes when her mother died and she stared at happy little girls holding joyfully their own mother's hand, laughing and knowing she was there with them. Suddenly she felt like invading a private moment and she averted her sight to the dusty, black ground.

On the other side, though, Karyne knew Kimiko has been watching but it didn't matter for her. She watched sadly as Dojo lunged for the burger, Omi catching his tail and making him fall flat on his face on the dirty cave floor. Clay laughed and picked him up keeping him at a good distance from the food while Omi chastised him in a manner similar to Master Fung. The scene was all too familiar: her Grandfather telling off her little brother while she held him by the scruff of his neck with a plate of cake tempting him. It was all so far away. She wasn't sure whether to smile or to cry. But no matter what, nothing sketched on her face beside the yarn of melancholy in her eyes. It didn't make any difference anymore. There were all gone.

"We should move on."

Her head snapped up when, not her, but Kimiko stood up and looked over them. Eye contact and it was easy to figure she did it to give her a reason to take her mind off of whatever was bothering her. A sliver of gratitude was directed to the Japanese girl which was immediately shadowed by the thought of her, Karyne, acting like a jerk towards her and actually trying to kill her.

She shook her head, banishing the remorse and moved to follow Kimiko and the others. She walked beside her, pointing out the course as Kimiko's torch lightened the hollow space. It wasn't long until they heard the sound of splashing water.

**-(-)-**

Kadin was wearing a mad grin as he darted around the buildings aimlessly, a hoard of infuriated demons trailing him. He sidestepped a beam of reddish light with a bounce in his step then swiftly turned around a corner. He flipped on a tree, casually landing on the sharp crest of the edifice and peeked over the edge, waving happily when one of his pursuers saw him and alerted the others.

He suppressed a chuckle and took off again running in the direction he first came from. Flap of wings alerted the humanoid dragon of air enemies. Subtly shaking his head, Kadin slid on the slanted roof flipping in the air before landing right in front of the mass, just as the winged demons released a storm of energy bolts that completely trashed the building. He once again began to run, not before rudely riling them up with several chosen words.

It then became very personal for the faceless beasts to catch the masked boy, as they put all their determination and anger in finding him and then slowly, very slowly gutting him and ripping him piece by piece and limb by limb.

Kadin wasn't really bothered by the prospect of being caught because he was having an incredible amount of fun with the previously mentioned bunch of dim-witted goons. Having ended his affair he only had left to create a diversion. He though he was doing a very good job at it. He honestly couldn't wait to see Hades' face when he would go to see him next time.

Meanwhile, word of him spread like wildfire and soon, more demons joined the chase, chase throughout which Kadin made sure to retain his audience by either teasing them, insulting them or downright humiliating them with his absolutely exasperating lack of effort.

**-(-)-**

From his spot on the roof, concealed by the shadows of a tree, Raimundo blinked in amazement at the blatant nuisance Kadin was making out of himself. He momentarily forgot what he needed to do, way too absorbed in the show the last of the black dragons put on in order to aid him.

'_He must be either stupid or really powerful to deliberately cause such a ruckus.'_ Taking one last look at the mass and their would-be victim, Rai sighed. _'I truthfully don't know what to think of this guy.' _

He hopped on the ground, now moving more freely with the absence of the usual guards. He went all the way to the other side of the temple careful to avoid any populated areas or any paths that Kadin might have taken in his rampage, before spotting a long and thin construction.

His steps wavered as he drew near it. Fear crept in his heart as flashes of bloody and motionless figures flew before his eyes. His hands began to tremble and beads of sweat formed around his forehead.

The scene came back to him like he was reliving it, every detail perfectly clear: the merciless voice of the Reapers, the putrid stench of their shadowed corps, the sharp blade glistening in the sun with blood. Dread stirred in his gut at the idea of seeing Master Fung's disappointed – maybe even revolted – face.

'_Come on, coward! Pull yourself together, this is so not the time to back down.'_ A voice in his head reprimanded harshly.

He breathed deeply, striving to reign in his unruly emotions and not even realizing he was on the verge of a panic attack. Nonetheless, it was only after roughly ten minutes that he finally gathered the guts to go on.

He vaguely noted the lack of protection but he attributed it with Kadin's parade's effectiveness. Besides, with his acting nerves and insecure thoughts he wasn't exactly mindful of his surroundings. That's why he never noticed the shadow creeping along the walls behind him.

Halting in front of the door to once again find the resolve to get over his anxiety, he was snapped out of his daydream when a knife embed itself in the wall inches away from his head. Stifling a scream, Rai turned around only to get hit smack in the face and fall back on the door with a dull thud.

Through the stars dancing in front of his eyes, he managed to spot a descending kick and rolled away however, his attacker was quick on its feet as it grabbed the blade and rushed at him with several slashes. Rai nimbly stepped around them flipping over the porch in order to move the fight to a more open area.

The sudden motion left his vision swimming and the headache on the brink of returning full force. He mentally groaned when he saw his opponent follow him and concluded he would have to stand another battle. _'Joy!'_

The figure leaped after him with an impressive grace, twisting in the air and directing a slender leg at him. Rai stepped back immediately crouching beneath a roundhouse kick before coming with a sweep which the demon jumped over. He then lunged aiming his fist at its midsection which the figure twirled around, bringing a sharp elbow to counter with.

Rai dropped down leaving the elbow to soar past his head and delivered a fast jab at his opponent. A slapping sound was heard as his wrist was caught, but even so he wasn't deterred as an uppercut suddenly connected with the figure's chin, the force slightly raising them above the ground. Not a second afterwards, Raimundo hopped on his feet and kneed the demon in the gut, further throwing it backwards.

He huffed waiting to see whether the attacker would get up or not. When it didn't he sighed in relief rubbing his still aching head.

"Don't celebrate yet."

The female voice broke his train of thoughts and only by instinct did he manage to cartwheel away from the purple energy ball that left a dent where he was previously standing. Raimundo scowled watching from the corner of his eye the blurring shape of the demon as she neared him. He succeeded in blocking a punch, deflected another one with his arm, bend over an arching slash and ducked under an uppercut, all in two seconds.

'_Damn, she's faster than before!'_ He thought stunned while moving back and away from her reach. _'Guess this will be done from a long range.'_

But before he could focus on using his powers, the girl was on him again. Throwing a middle kick with lightning speed, Rai had to give up with an annoyed growl and concentrate on keeping up with her or else he was going to become a nice and blue punching bag, which wasn't a very appealing thought mind you. He grunted when he grasped her ankle, his feet skidding on the ground several inches before he flipped with a high kick to her head.

The demon tilted her head and stretched with the knife. Rai cursed as the blade passed over his chest a hair's breadth away, tearing through the fabric but not his skin thankfully. He tried to leap away and put some distance between them but the girl stalked his every move.

Abruptly, he fell back smirking as the girl gasped in mid-leap before he forcefully shoved his legs in her chest throwing her back the way she came. He stood up at the same time and tore the air with his arm, the wind immediately following his command and striking his opponent as she was struggling to get up.

She cried out when the attack hit her, the air swishing around her with minuscule whips that left several superficial cuts on her exposed skin. Rai then pushed forward with an open palm and a strong gale flew by knocking the girl into a wall and then through the building and on the other side.

"She can't be conscious now." He found himself mumbling as the winds died down…only for numerous purple blasts to emerge from the building he threw her in. "Are you serious?" He voiced with bulging eyes.

He jumped out of the way and saw the girl come out of the hole running on all four limbs and snarling wildly. She twisted with a reverse kick and Rai simply backed away not wishing to block her attack in case of bones crushing. He already assessed her strength to be ridiculous, no point in proving it after all.

He waved through her claw slashes, her fangs glinting in the moonlight dangerously as she growled in his face. He cursed under his breath as he found himself unable to hit through her speedy and unpredictable moves, only duck or jump and even that was hard as her velocity much like her power was incredible.

He flipped in a handstand and kept twisting around her blows focusing on finding an opening to deliver a decisive hit and finish the battle before he would get mauled by the feral demon. But her movements were coordinated, whenever she would use her legs, her hands would stay protectively in front of her and when she would clawed at him she was fast and always on guard. She was still in control and the only way to get her would be to go around her back.

But how to get her to give him the time to do so, now?

**-(-)-**

Lethe resembled a normal underground stream. The darkened water flew elegantly in the riverbed, leaving the three humans, one demon and one dragon to glance down from the edge and take in the sight. The reddish light of Kimiko's fire fell upon the glassy surface reflecting the source as if a mirror and spreading golden strings around it that moved with the currents. The opposite shore was flat, filled with medium sized boulders here and there and in between them, sand and gravel.

"Are you sure my powers can work on those waters?" Omi asked risking a glance in the swirling abyss.

Karyne shrugged off his question. "I'm sure it will. Lethe is important for making the passing souls forget their lives. It's not much of a defender against intruders."

The boy nodded despite the lingering doubt. "Very well then."

He easily called upon his powers and, true to Karyne's words, the water rose at his command, morphing in a simple, arched bridge with two handrails on the sides as to impede any unfortunate events. Clay made sure of the bridge's rigidity by throwing a fist sized rock on it. When it did not break into pieces, they began moving onward, taking cautious steps.

Karyne took a peek around the rail at the foaming waters – delayed by the suspended bridge's legs but certainly not blocked – before closing her eyes for a moment, swallowing dryly. The others were already close to the middle and she was still at the beginning. Breathing deeply she slowly stepped forward, her hand not leaving the freezing banister. The sound of the crashing waves grew ten times louder causing her ears to slowly flatten on her head. She shakily cursed under her breath.

Willing herself to continue, she ignored the drops of water that dribbled all over her, or the slight breeze of the current forcing the stream down the cavernous mountain, or the fact her hand began to ice over from the glacial guardrail. Her feet slid on the hoarfrost and a barely suppressed yell escaped her throat. Another rickety breath and her free hand locked around the only safety she had.

"Shit! Come on, pull yourself together, idiot!" She urged herself harshly.

The heels of her boots clanked on the ice, but the noise was overwhelmed by the fury of the rapid torrents. Her eyes kept trailing the frosty surface of the bridge, all the while both of her hands clasped the bar as if a lifeline. A hand entered her vision and she looked up sharply. Clay was staring at her, a confused glint shining in his baby blue orbs.

"Do ya need help?"

For a second, Karyne was tempted to say yes, ask him to carry her, to smile at her and to tease her once more. But she buried that thought under the mountain of regrets she had regarding the only guy she came to truly like. She didn't want to pretend around him anymore, so she shook her head and stepped around him, hand slipping away from the banister as she walked tensely the rest of the way.

Omi watched the exchange frowning. He had seen something like that before; back in the forest in China, when Karyne attacked Kimiko and they were forced to subdue her. He had seen the same, – not fear – more like the caution she had around water. Only, this time, it was definitely fear what he had witnessed.

And he wasn't the only one to notice. Kimiko saw it as well, however, she couldn't really bring herself to care too much. Any good relations she had with the feline ended when her mask cracked and they caught sight of the real Karyne. So she stayed on the sidelines and waited for the two to get on land before continuing.


	7. In or Out

**Chapter 7**

**In or Out**

The Asphodel Meadows weren't exactly heaven on earth as Clay half expected. If anything, he considered that the Underworld was a way better place to live than the depressing, gray field of bloomed asphodels. The cavity they've come into was filled with such flowers despite the low light provided by the glowing blue stones that littered the ceiling. The hollow space also had secondary tunnels going all over the place and the blond easily spotted several rock crafted structures that resembled houses.

"Not very welcoming." Commented Kimiko in a dull tone as they stopped to take in the surrounding.

"Neither is colorful." Omi added, put off by the lack of any interesting characteristics.

"Come on." Karyne began to silently walk through the asphodels, gently removing the beautiful grey blossoms out of her way as to cross on the other side of the grassland. When they reached it they followed the cat demon through another corridor, also illuminated by the same glowing minerals.

The path leisurely began to ascend, the temperature grew bit by bit, but the cave floor grew more and more wild as they progressed. The tunnel either flattened or widened irregularly while the rocks scattered over the ground caused the young travelers to often stumble.

"It's a not a very used road so Nature was left to do whatever it wanted around here." Karyne reasoned some time ago, when they first encountered the hardships. Since then, everyone stayed silent and focused on not dropping flat on their faces whenever a stone happened to strangely appear in front of, or underneath, their foot.

After about thirty agonizing minutes of hiking – because that couldn't have been called walking – the group stepped in a clearer corridor. There were still remains of boulders that fell from the walls and a thick layer of dust settled comfortably on the ground and everything else, but they managed to beat them and move on. Orange light gradually penetrated their views as the corridor twisted and turned like a snake but when they neared the corner from where the light was coming, Karyne put up her hand halting their progress.

"What is it?" Hissed Kimiko frustrated. She was incredibly tired, wished for nothing more than to slump down and sleep, and suddenly stopping when they were so close annoyed her to no extent.

"There is a guardian." Karyne grumbled back, letting a hint of irritation define her mood.

"Anything else we oughtta know?" Spoke Clay coldly, cutting off another argument.

The pink haired girl leaned towards the corner and peeked around it. She swiftly retreated and turned to the others. "It's a Chimera."

"I haven't heard of such a thing during my studies in the temple's library." Omi muttered. "Are they dangerous?"

"Well, if you don't count the fire spitting, or the claws or the venomous fangs of the snake tail…." The demon trailed off shrugging casually and making the bald monk blink in surprise.

"It does sound pretty dangerous." He finally concluded.

Clay nodded in thought. "And yer saying that it's guardin' the entrance to the Underworld, there?" Karyne mutely agreed. "I think we should get the darn thing together and not cause too much of a ruckus. Who knows who may hear and rat us out."

Kimiko smirked. "Quick and clean. I like it." Karyne and Omi also went along with it and the four easily fell into position.

Omi moved first, summoning a torrent of water towards the beast. The Chimera swiftly stood up in alarm but was hit by the wave nonetheless. It struggled against the waters and when they finally subsided Kimiko and Karyne jumped into the fray. The black haired girl formed a whip of fire lashing it with precise flicks of her wrist at the monster while Karyne easily twisted around them, her sword glinting in the red colored flames.

Whilst paying attention to Kimiko's erratic slashes, the Chimera didn't notice the cat demon until she was right beside it. With a growl, Karyne directed a horizontal cut which was blocked in the last moment by the snake's fangs. Suddenly withdrawing her blade, the pink eyed girl sliced through the serpent's mouth earning a deranged howl from the beast.

Omi took the occasion to deliver a bone shattering blow with the hammer he willed the Shimo Staff to turned into. Unbalanced, the Chimera tried to maul him with its claws but was hindered when Kimiko's whip and Clay's roots took a hold of it and forced it on the ground. Snarling viciously, the beast strived to get free when a stone gloved fist smashed into its skull rendering it motionless.

"Good job, guys!" Smiled the blond.

Kimiko grinned and Omi nodded happily. Karyne threw a quick glance at him but otherwise didn't say anything. She walked to the gate, grimacing at the old and rusty sight before pushing against it. Clay joined in her attempts and together, they managed to move the doors, all the while the hinges protested with loud screeches.

"Has this thing ever been used?" Growled Clay pushing heavily.

"Not since the dragons' wars." Huffed the demon girl. "Which were more than one thousand years ago."

When the doors stopped moving and no matter how much they tried they wouldn't budge, Clay and Karyne moved back to look through the opening and on the other side. It revealed an open area – still a cavern – with a forward road that Karyne explained would lead them into the city's outer edge and from there on, walking to Hades' palace would be a piece of cake.

"Still, we cannot head out and face Hades in our state." Reminded Omi as they officially entered the Underworld.

Kimiko grimaced and Clay frowned, both begrudgingly having to agree with the bald monk.

"No worries…" Shrugged the pinkette indifferently. "There are lots of abandoned houses at the periphery where we can spend the night. After a rest we can make a plan and sneak into the palace. It'll be much more difficult than the last time so we'll have to be really prepared."

The three nodded and Karyne had to hold back the need to smile as she thought of how effortlessly she became such an important piece of their 'plan'. The smile slowly turned into a mental frown while she reflected her current position with the xiaolin gang and how easily things could go south if she wouldn't move quick enough when the time came.

**-(-)-**

"_She can't be conscious now." He found himself mumbling as the winds died down…only for numerous purple blasts to emerge from the building he threw her in. "Are you serious?" He voiced with bulging eyes._

_Rai flipped in a handstand and kept twisting around her blows focusing on finding an opening to deliver a decisive hit and finish the battle before he would get mauled by the feral demon. But her movements were coordinated, whenever she would use her legs, her hands would stay protectively in front of her and when she would clawed at him she was fast and always on guard. She was still in control and the only way to get her would be to go around her back._

_But how to get her to give him the time to do so, now?_

Ten minutes later showed a panting and cut up Raimundo leaning against a tree as he glared murderously at the demon who was in no better condition than him. She was hunched over, arms falling limply on her sides, however, now she was bearing a long gash on her right arm from her shoulder down to her elbow and another one, smaller, on her stomach. She shakily took a step forward and grimaced as pain shoot through her body.

Rai smirked victoriously. "There's no way…you can fight now." He spoke panting.

"Like you can, human." The demon girl snarled.

The xiaolin dragon frowned and replied in a serious tone. "I take it you forgot I can control the damn _air_. If a so wanted it you could be flying around like a ping-pong ball."

"What's stopping you?" She asked in a more guarded voice.

He laughed. "Initially, your speed…but now..." He glanced at the many scratches the girl managed to land on him.

She shook her head smiling. "Whatever. We're both done for anyway." She fell on her knees and stayed like that. Raimundo watched her confused for a few seconds before a roar split the air and probably the earth somewhere too. She gave him a toothy grin. "The Reapers are on the way."

Raimundo could only utter "Crap," before a familiar massive and skeletal dragon passed over their heads, its huge wings blowing strong gusts of wind on the two. "It can't get any worse, can it?"

"It depends on one's position." A familiar voice rang from above.

Rai blinked and squinted his eyes through the blowing winds, only to discern a black form riding on the dragon's back. A black form that waved at him. The brunet felt his eye twitch. "God…how did you get on that thing?" He wondered flabbergasted.

At the same time, Master Fung was watching from the porch of their ex-prison what has been happening thus far. He managed with the other monks' help to bust down the door and witnessed as the battle between one masked figure and a demon came to an end. He already guessed who that mysterious person was, yet he didn't feel compelled to enlighten the others, mostly because Raimundo must have had a reason to hide his identity and he trusted his student knew what he was doing.

But when the dragon appeared he was more than a little apprehensive. Moreover when Raimundo seemed to know the rider since he didn't make any hostile move. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about that person.

"Master Fung…" He turned his attention from the scene to one of his fellow monk, perceiving the note of agitation underneath the man's usual calm demeanor. "We should take our chance and search shelter lest of a potential fight." He advised softly.

He nodded. "Master Yui, take everyone and head for the southern temple. Master Monk Guan should offer us asylum while we wait for things to clear here." He spoke before gazing back at the dragon that landed and the rider who jumped off before adding. "I shall follow you shortly."

The monk nodded and he guided the rest towards the closest exit. When they were out of sight, the wizened monk stepped towards the two black clothed figures, scolding his features into a serene look when they turned to him.

"I thank you for your help, however may I ask who I owe this to?" He said with a polite bow.

Raimundo straightened his back despite the many aches that bloom over his body and averted his eyes, briskly glancing at Kadin who shrugged crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just two random guys with nothing to do on a Saturday night…more like Sunday morning if I think about it now..." He said trailing on as the sky began to lit up.

Master Fung nodded, gray eyes silently skimming over forest green. "I see…Than I shall be going now, no point in wasting your efforts after all."

"Wait! You should also take these…" Raimundo stopped him as he took off the bag he kept on his back. He was a bit surprised he made it through the fight with the weapons in one piece but now he was relieved to get rid of them. They've caused enough problems for him that night.

Kadin bobbed his head in agreement and Master Fung accepted them with a smile. "Thank you again." With a last bow he left and the yellow eyed boy then motioned for Rai to climb on the dragon.

"And finally we can get other, more important things, done."

Rai rolled his eyes, knowing full well what the older boy meant by that. "I hope we're not rushing to whatever thing you wanted when I can barely stay conscious, right?"

Kadin smirked behind the mask. "Don't worry, you'll have your break time."

The dragon was in the skies in no time and Rai choose to at least get some shut eye while the journey lasted. As he laid on the reptile's skinny backside, he couldn't help think about the conversation with Master Fung and the look he gave him. He knew the man recognized him, yet he didn't question him. He couldn't place whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

On the one hand he was kind of glad he didn't bring it up or else he wasn't sure how he would have reacted if he found out he was responsible for the demise of several monks. Yet, on the other hand, the fact that he let it slide might be either because he trusted him or because he was angry with him about it and he wanted to talk in another setting.

Either way, he felt his head pounding the more he thought of it and in the end tried to put the problem on the back burner and reflect upon it some other time and not when he was exhausted. Eventually, he drifted to sleep as the fatigue from the past few hours caught up to him all the while wondering how the rest of his team fared with the situation.

**-(-)-**

Kimiko crashed on the floor without any complaint. The tiredness gathered from traveling almost a day and night grasped her all of a sudden and her mind practically screamed to be shut down. The old two leveled house they broke into was completely empty, the windows nailed closed and the dust left to its own device. But even despite that, the thought of lying down and sleeping was way too appealing for such mundane details to be considered.

Her body inadvertently curled up in a ball and as she drifted in and out of sleep, her blue eyes murkily watched the dust flying as she breathed on the cold floor. _'Almost there, Rai. Hold on a bit longer.'_ She prayed longingly as a pair of green eyes flashed in her mind. Thinking about the one she loved brought a certain peace over her, yet she couldn't deny the guilt and sorrow that came along. She only hoped that in her current state she wouldn't have any disturbances during her rest.

Nearby, Clay fell down with a drained moan and remained motionless afterwards. He knew he was physically the strongest out of the whole team, yet even he was exhausted after so many hours of walking. Not to mention, his jumbled emotions acting up whenever he watched the pink haired demon put a lot of strain on him mentally. He truthfully didn't know how to behave around her anymore.

There were times when he wished to talk to her, hold her, explain she didn't have to do things on her own. But every outcome of his invented sceneries were thwarted by _not knowing_ what this new Karyne would do. This Karyne was distant, serious, blunt and uncaring. She was the total opposite of how she was when they had met.

He was left to wonder whether their whole relationship has been a farce. He wondered whether he still liked Karyne or the façade she put out up until then. And the most annoying fact was that she seemed to not care. Whenever they would exchange words was when they were planning or when she told them stuff about her kin. Purely professional conversation. Plus her tendency of monosyllabic replies or dry remarks.

'_Why in tarnation did ya have to be so damn hard to understand? Then again, why didje feel the need to pretend 'round _me_?...Maybe Kim'ko was right…she doesn't care about me that much…Damn…'_

He shook his head and adjusted the hat to fall on his eyes shadowing them beneath the trim and the blond locks of his hair. He wasn't going to recover his strengths by wallowing in those confusing thoughts and certainly not by debating a subject that prove to be more and more of a loss. He had to rest in order to be prepared to save Rai and finish this mess as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, though not trapped in moments of melancholic reflections or plain, guilty longing, Omi leaned against the wall. He rubbed his aching legs with a grimace as he eyed the room they were standing in. There was no furniture, just the wooden floor covered in grime and the occasional crawlers coming in the open. Light from the outside entered through the tears between the boards covering the windows, the thin limbs of brightness causing the tiny particles of dust to stuck out as they flickered in the air.

Beside him, Dojo yawned widely. "Come on, kid, catch some Z's…you look like you could use some." He said looking pointedly to the younger boy's sunken eyes.

Omi nodded, stretched his arms and found a comfortable position close to Clay without another word. He couldn't contradict the fact he felt like a piece of lead and every move was ushered by his tingling muscles protesting. _'I have a feeling something bad is going to take event soon. I should keep an eye around just in case…especially on Karyne…'_

And about the said cat demon, Karyne sat down closely to the entrance, looking for any uninvited guests. Because of her nature, the girl was more resistant to long journeys and volunteered to be on first watch, of course she was aware that Dojo was also up and doing. She mentally rolled her eyes at the predictable gesture but she couldn't hide the ounce of approval directed to the green, lizard-sized dragon regarding his want to see the three teens in his care safe. She knew that out of the four of them – maybe with the exception of Kimiko – Dojo was the most suspicious of her and it wasn't a surprise remembering the history and bad blood between their races.

With that last glance at him and after a quick sad peek at the blond cowboy, the pinkette turned her attention outside, ears striving to listen carefully and nose already analyzing the surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. She nodded slightly in satisfaction when she deemed the coast as clear and settled in a more relaxing position.

**-(-)-**

Surprisingly enough, Raimundo found himself waking up on his own accord. While straightening out his arms and legs to get rid of the cramps, he swiftly rolled his eyes around the vicinity realizing he was propped on the side of a cliff that fortunately provided a long shade around him. The air was stuffy and he blinked when he spotted the vacillating dunes of the desert, behind which the yellowish clear sky spread with the scintillating sun hovering just above.

Flexing his neck as he stood up and hearing a distinct pop, he made a face when he felt several stings on his arms and shoulders. He none too gently removed the black shirt to look at the scratches and his scowl deepened at the sight of the dried blood covering a few of them.

"Sorry for not looking at that." His head snapped towards the approaching blue haired boy who was once again clad in the oversized black coat he first saw him with. "I had to get rid of the dragon and take a look around here to make sure this is the right place." He then reached in his coat and pulled out a small bottle which he threw at him. "Rub this on. Maybe you should wrap them up too…it'll do you more good." He spoke trailing off with a knowing smirk.

Rai bit back a growl and a comment about why he should listen to what he was saying before actually thinking of it. If he had to fight again then he ought to coat his wounds, for added protection at least. He shook his head and did as he was told, using as make-shift bandages, the black shirt he previously wore.

'_Why did I have to do this again?...Oh yeah, the monks are safe now…*sigh* Man, I should get more credit for shit like this.'_

When he was done he walked beside the teen who was on the edge of a hill and looking out at the valley spreading before him. "Well, what now?" He muttered with annoyance before a low rumble filled the air.

Kadin broke out laughing while Rai was supporting a blush and a twitching brow as he cursed his stomach for betraying him like that. Waving a hand and still chuckling with beads of tears in the corners of his eyes, the dragon pointed to a slab of rock behind them. "Yeah…I suppose we should eat something first, right?"

"Oh, put a sock in it!" The brunet barked turning to fulfill his stomach's wish. "How long was I out anyway?" He asked trying to change the subject. He never liked to be laughed at unless he did it intentionally.

Wiping his eyes and still flaunting a fanged grin, Kadin spoke. "About five hours. Really believed I must wake you up."

Rai shrugged carelessly and both sat around the chunk of golden colored rock. "It's not like I'm not used to it." The brunet muttered.

The boy gave him a curious look at which Rai smiled recalling all the beautiful mornings of 'brotherly bonding' with Omi. "The cue-ball has an exasperating pleasure of dumping ice cold water on me."

"That must be a funny sight." Kadin said quietly, smiling as if he, himself, engaged in something similar once.

"What about you?" The brunet inquired.

Kadin blinked suddenly aware he was staring into space. "Let's say my friend had a wicked sense of humor." He uttered sheepishly.

Rai couldn't stop the sly smirk that appeared on his lips. "Oh."

"Is not _that_ kind of thing." The dragon cried with a slight flush.

Rai watched him with a raised brow. "Now what kind of thing do you think I'm thinking of?" He put, delighted by the reaction he was getting.

"W-Well…I…uh…" Rai was laughing up his sleeve as Kadin kept stumbling on his words until he suddenly stopped and fixed a glare on him that only made the teen smile widely on the inside. "This has never happened, got it?"

Rai happily nodded and both began eating their share in silence. _'He's really not that bad of a guy.' _He mused to himself. _'At least I can easily get under his skin. Maybe I can find more about him…despite being so open he barely says anything useful…'_


	8. Agree or Deny

**Sorry for the long inactivity. This time, up until the middle of summer or so, I'll be busy with my final exams and college stuff. So I'm not so sure if I'll have time to write. Don't know when the next chapter will be up but I want to start on the sequel to Different Paths, since I've put this on the back burner for too long. Oficially I'm done with the first chapter but I want to write more before I upload it. **

**So...expect another long time to pass before you see this story on the front page again.**

**Have a good day!**

**Chapter 8**

**Agree or Deny**

Raimundo felt his foot slip on another rock and his hand shot out for the wall to balance himself before he would have taken a backwards dive. He moaned a silent curse as he straightened up and fixed his grip on the flashlight without taking his other hand off the jagged surface of the cave. The circular beam of light spread over the tunnel, uncovering the small crevices splitting over the stones and the sharp edges spouting from the floor and ceiling in irregular patterns.

The air rushed around him, not strong enough to sway his clothes but cold enough to make his skin crawl with goosebumps. And that added with his initial unease regarding the whole affair caused him to act a bit paranoid. He had no idea what could await him at the other end and Kadin didn't help ease his nerves either. He simply walked him through the underground galleries and stopped when they reached a certain point, telling him that was how far he could go. Also, a smirking 'stay alive' was called by the young looking dragon as he ventured further in the cave.

In that moment, remembering the blue haired boy's insufferable grin and nonchalant attitude made Raimundo steam with anger and frustration. He, in addition, came to somehow understand Kimiko's feelings whenever he would tease her and mentally promised to himself to not act as arrogant and cocky anymore.

If he could recall that in the future of course.

The uneven tunnel opened in a wide hall. The yellowish glow of the flashlight fell in a disproportionate semi arch, revealing serpentine streaks of water flowing on the floor and walls. The breeze built up as the air currents combined with the secondary corridors that extended in every direction. Rai felt a shiver run down his back; however he was pretty sure the temperature had nothing to do with it.

Squaring his shoulders, the wind dragon cautiously stepped in the open space, aiming his light into the corridors in an attempt of discerning where he should be going from there. Unfortunately, each of his alleged paths looked just the same.

"Perfect! What am I supposed to do now?" He deadpanned crossly.

Swinging the flashlight again over the six tunnels opening in front of him, he began to inspect them once more hoping for a clue that he might have overlooked. That was until a sound came reverberating through the second corridor on his right. A sound that suspiciously resembled a laugh.

Raimundo froze for a few seconds as he gazed into the black depths of the hallway. The feminine chuckle grew louder as if the person moved closer, but when Rai inched towards it, his flashlight only caught a sliver of white before both the figure and the laugh suddenly stopped.

He could only blink as he went to follow her. "Hey, wait a sec!" But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch another glimpse of the mysterious girl.

The path swerved right and immediately afterwards went left, resembling a slithering snake. The walls weren't as jagged and sharp as before, yet they weren't exactly smooth either. The air grew chilly, so cold that Raimundo could see his breath come out with white puffs, nonetheless the adrenaline kept him going, his mind fixed upon finding the source of the ghostly phenomenon.

It couldn't have been a real person. Nobody could have been as crazy as him to come down so deep underground, especially a little girl. So it must have been some sort of illusion or the guardian of the artifact. No matter how he went about it, it meant he was on the right track.

The corridor revealed at the end another antechamber, this one longer and not as imposing as the last one. It had on the left side three more exits and straight ahead, one. From the decreased ceiling fell pointedly stalactites, drops of cold liquid drizzling on the floor and disturbing the otherwise unearthly muteness.

Rai halted, his breath ragged and eyes searching wildly for another clue. It came as another mirthful chuckle. The light moved quickly to where it was coming from and this time he smiled as he spotted pale fingers and white material flowing behind the wall as the figure hid.

"Gotcha!" He grinned and went to pursue her.

The laughter increased and a sense of satisfaction filled him when a spectral figure appeared in his sight. She gracefully spun around, the white sundress flowing elegantly around her pale legs and light brown hair sweeping softly around her face. But Raimundo didn't notice any of that. He felt his whole body tremble with the sudden revelation as he locked gazes with twin sea green eyes.

"_Catch me if you can."_ She teased going around the corner.

He stumbled and only by reflex did he manage to not fall flat on his face. He stood there unmoving, his eyes still trailing over the memories from several seconds ago; the spot where the girl vanished.

It was impossible. She couldn't have truly been there. It must have been some sort of mind trick. _'If it was, then something is clearly off with this cave.' _

He inhaled deeply and edged closer to the corner, peering around it. There was nothing other than darkness and the usual crawlers. He almost sighed in relief and proceeded to go on. But hardly had he made five steps that an incessant crying suddenly tore through the air. Rai nearly jumped out of his skin at the abrupt noise; then again, he did yell in fright and dropped the flashlight which in contact with the ground let loose an unpleasant cracking sound and the beam flickered several times before it went out completely.

After regaining control of his heart, the brunet dived downwards to search for the tool, all the while gnawing his teeth as the weeping never stopped from scratching on his eardrums. When he felt the round metal, Rai did the only thing he could think of doing in such a stressing situation: he smacked the flashlight with his palm a number of times until a pitiful glow shone at the end, strong enough to illuminate his hands and face and at most half a meter in front of him.

That was also when the screeching lowered its volume leaving something else to echo through the cave; the harmonious hum of a female voice hushing the cry to an end. Raimundo looked up, not believing his ears. He swiftly shot up and ran to the source. The tunnel widened to a crossroad, in the middle of which was the young girl from before, pacing around with a baby tucked safely in her arms.

She smiled at the brunet as she continued to hum the familiar lullaby to the child until he was asleep and then stopped and faced him speaking in a low, calm voice. _"Do you remember how mom used to sing it to us every night? Every time we were upset…or mad…or nervous…I sometimes think it was the remedy for everything that would happen. Every situation, you know…"_ She let her words trail as her hand slowly stroke the baby's face with long pale fingers. She smiled sadly at him. _"I don't think you've met little Ricardo yet…he was born two months after you left."_

Raimundo was rooted to the spot. He first thought that the noises, the images, they were all figments of his own memories brought to life by some ancient spells put on the caves. But seeing her, _hearing_ her speak so freely, so much like the real one, and on top of that, about something he had no idea of…it sent a wave of trepidation through his being along with a severe sense of helplessness.

"W-What…H-How is this…What are you?"

The girl chuckled quietly. _"It doesn't make much sense, does it?"_

Raimundo shook his head puzzled.

"_Well, that's what you get for leaving us when we needed you the most." _Her frosty tone was like a heavy slap. For a long time, Raimundo stared at her in shock before her words began to sink in his conscience and the guilt and grief twisted in his gut uncomfortably.

"Ana…Anabela…" He laughed nervously trying to get a feel in his legs but gulped as her cold sea green orbs sliced thought him instead, "…i-it would have been worst if I hadn't left…" He finished meekly.

Her gaze was unyielding. The child silently breathing in her arms stood a sole and unaware witness to his older brother's trial. _"Is that your excuse? You could have outright said you don't care about us." _Somehow, those words whispered hurt more than being yelled.

Raimundo breathed deeply, desperately searching for a way to make her understand his pain. "Please, sis, don't say that. I've _never_ stopped loving you; even on the other side of the globe I've been thinking about you, wondering how you've coped with everything. I've never meant to abandon you but…" He broke off shaking his head and striving to keep in the tears gathering around his eyes. "It just hurt me to see mom so sad every time she looked at me…so miserable and broken…I couldn't take it…"

The older girl's features softened.

"I was a coward, I know. I ran away. I didn't want to remind you all about him, to see all those looks of guilt and pain and disappointment…It was just too unbearable…and I wasn't strong enough to face them…" He tightly shut his eyes and balled his fists until he could feel droplets of blood staining his knuckles. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Anabela walked closer, her steps not even raising the dust on the floor. She leaned her head on Raimundo's shoulder and closed her eyes. _"I love you, little brother! We all do! But none of us knew of your torment so you can't blame us for thinking what we've been thinking. It's been hard for everyone, especially the kids…"_

She adjusted Ricardo in one of her arm and hugged the brunet. It only took two seconds for Raimundo to respond and he wrapped his own arms around his siblings, burying his face in Anabela's shoulder. Her pale fingers ran through his unruly hair and he felt his body relax with her soothing motion.

"Besides," Rai continued quietly as his bright green eyes settled upon the infant. He had the same dark brown hair as him, but his skin was as white as Anabela's. He presumed it was because they weren't the real ones, but some sort of reflection of them created by the magic surrounding the place. The older girl hummed in response, prompting him to continue his idea. "I am a chosen dragon, therefore I have a duty to this world. I cannot go back and change what I've done because else I wouldn't be who I am today. And I'm proud to say that I like who I am today. I am stronger and kinder and I promised when this thing is over, I will come back home to see you…" He looked in the girl's eyes and smiled glimpsing the happiness shining in them, "…in flesh."

Anabela laughed and hugged him one last time whispering in his ear. _"You can be even stronger, if you let the past behind. Don't forget it, but acknowledge it and accept it. That's my last advice, brother."_

The child in her arms stirred and two pools of stormy grey eyes looked up. Raimundo smiled and gently stroked his hair making the boy coo curiously and reach with his chubby hands. His face started to hurt with how much he smiled, the boy was so adorable. Anabela was watching blissfully the exchange and sighed as she saw how much her younger sibling has changed in the past year and a half.

"_We are all eager to see you…"_

Raimundo smiled warmly. "I am too. And I _will_ see you soon." He said with conviction and the girl nodded.

"_Then see you soon…and remember what I've said."_

Ricardo started to whine when Anabela stepped away from Rai, but before his displeasure would have melted in a crying session, both him and his sister began to dissolve under his brother's distressed eyes.

The pathetic glow of the broken flashlight remained to lighten the cavern, however, the brunet felt in no mood of going on. He rested against the wall, suddenly feeling drained and tired, hoping the coldness of the stone might calm his ravaging emotions. He had just confronted something he has been avoiding ever since he came to the temple. In a way, he felt more peaceful now.

**-(-)-**

Meanwhile, in the village of Tubarao, a 17 years old girl woke up from her slumber to her brother's whimpers. She blinked her pale sea green eyes as she looked around the room, somehow lost, before heading to the crib and picking up the boy.

"Hey there, little guy, come on, it's alright!" She started to tenderly hush him, rocking him in her arms as she sat down on the bed. She unconsciously began to hum a lullaby as her thoughts went back to the unusual yet wonderful dream she's just had.

She smiled lightly when the baby fell quiet and placed him back in his bed. She stayed still for several seconds, pondering her dream when she felt the warmth of the light that sipped in the room on her tanned skin, revealing the sun which has been covered by angry storm clouds not too long ago. She suddenly had the strange feeling that she has been part of something much bigger than she could understand at the current moment.

**-(-)-**

He wasn't sure if seconds or minutes passed while he stayed there. He wasn't even sure whether he had fallen asleep or not. What he was sure of was that he felt better, not perfect, just better. When he stood up, flashlight glowing with a bit more confidence in his hand, he went ahead, not bothering to glance at his other options.

The cold air was still very present, it seemed hard to believe ten minutes ago he couldn't tell if he was cold or warm, then again, back then he had more pressing matters to solve. He shivered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, feeling as he did so the slight twinge of the many scratches covered by cloths. He momentarily recalled he was still somewhere close to the desert so for God's sake why wasn't it a bit more warm?

He shook his head and turned his attention back on the tunnel. He couldn't see the end, nevertheless, he couldn't see much anymore but the sound of plashing water was carried easily to his ears. He quickened his pace wanting to finish with this thing and get back to his friends as soon as possible.

Small streams of water poured through the fissures in the walls, gathering in pools that drifted downwards with the inclination of the slope. Raimundo slowed down, careful not to slip, holding tightly his only light while keeping a steady hand on the wall. It kept going like that for several more minutes until the floor evened, with the exception of a few boulders scattered around the gap that opened into a huge cavern. Rai noticed more rivulets gushing out of the cracks, all of them heading for a basin in the middle of the cave.

"That must be it." He mumbled heading for the round waterhole.

But as he neared it, he felt a sudden weight drop down on his shoulder that spun him around. He unconsciously fell in a battle stance, his fist flying around with his momentum to shake off whoever had grabbed him. He felt it connect and heard a choked intake of breath. When he completely faced his opponent, his eyes widened comically and he dropped his stance right away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Geez! A 'leave me alone' would have suffice, you know?" Laughed the familiar black haired girl holding her stomach with a grimace.

"No, uh…Sorry. Ugh! Kimiko, how did you get here?" Raimundo fumbled to find his words, too shocked to see his girlfriend in such a place to think of a reason for her being there.

Still rubbing her sore abdomen, the petite Japanese girl shrugged. "We were looking for you. After splitting up…everything was so tense and then we saw when we were leaving for Greece this dragon flying away and decided to take a shot and followed it. When it landed here, close to the desert, and spotted you and this guy going into a cave we went too and split up to cover more ground. You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She grinned good-naturedly and hugged him tightly.

Rai hugged her back. "How did you get past Kadin?" He asked still disbelieving.

Kimiko chuckled. "What? You think we beat him up to pass him? He said that even if he wanted to stop us he couldn't, so he didn't." She frowned and release him but still kept her arms around his neck. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, no…It's not that I don't believe you…" But he find it _hard_ to believe. She was different. Her skin was her natural pallor unlike Anabela's white tone, she didn't exude an ethereal glow and she was warm whereas Anabela has had a cold and calming touch. She was Kimiko…and at the same time, she wasn't. He couldn't exactly explain how he could tell.

"Are you sure you're alright, Rai?"

He looked her in the eyes as if searching for something. Kimiko narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Yes, I'm fine." He finally smiled. "Hold on a second, I've got something to do."

He unwrapped her hands from his neck and turned back to the basin. He kneeled and fixed his flashlight above the water. Holding it at different angles, he finally noticed a glint. He smirked and took a more stable position around the edge while taking a peak over his shoulder at the motionless girl watching him strangely. Taking a deep breath he leaned forward reaching with his hand for the item sparkling in the light. He could feel the walls of the sink beneath his touch and several rough rocks below the surface and finally something cool and definitely not stone. He seized it and pulled. Once, twice, so many times until he felt it give away. Taking it out of the water he raised the golden chain to his eyes, his eyes trailing over it in anticipation of glimpsing the beautiful purple heart shaped pendant. It had golden engravings and a black keyhole in the middle which dubiously lacked the hole.

"You've given me a hard time, haven't you?" He said with a victorious smirk.

"_Not as much as I expected."_

He looked back and he would have been a liar if he said he predicted it. Instead of Kimiko now stood a tall woman dressed in a black robe that covered every bit of skin on her. She had a large hat with a wide rim and veil that also masked her face. She would have blended with the blackness of the cave perfectly if it weren't for the unnatural glow surrounding her.

"I take it you have been the one pulling the strings with all those apparitions, right?" He ventured as he slowly stood up.

The woman tilted her head slightly as if she didn't understand what he was saying. _"You have many regrets. Shameful actions, haunting deeds, things you can't bring yourself to forgive."_

"What are you talking about?" He demanded a bit unnerved by her emotionless voice.

"_Careful…When ignored they grow stronger. But they are part of you and they need acknowledgment."_

"Who are you?"

"_My gem brings out people's weaknesses. By learning to accept them one becomes invincible."_

Her form dispersed in a black cloud that came swishing towards the medallion entering through the sealed keyhole. Raimundo stood baffled, staring at the object in awe as he kept on repeating the woman's words in his head. It was basically the same thing Anabela had told him.

And in a way he knew it was true.

But he found it hard to recall his past mistakes, starting with leaving his home, to losing the Sword of the Storm because of his own recklessness, to crossing over to Wuya and so on till the day before when three monks had lost their lives. If someone had regrets, then he was the right guy.

But right now it wasn't a good time to search for his inner peace and meditate over everything. They were still issues to be sorted.

Therefore, placing the pendant in his pocket, fixing his grip on the flickering flashlight, and praying he was going to find the way back, Raimundo set to return outside to Kadin and find his friends with whom he was going to show Hades a new kind of hell.

**-(-)-**

Clay peeked over the corner, being more than aware of the body leaning on his back, the breasts pressing on his shoulders and the hair tingling the side of his neck. Karyne, on the other hand, seemingly ignored their intimate position as she stood on her toes, striving to watch whatever it was around the building behind which they were hiding.

The blond fought back the blush that threatened to cover his face while the sensations of Karyne's bust moving up and down on his back kept invading his mind. He didn't even register the girl's words until she pinched his cheek.

"Stop being a pervert and pay attention!" She chastised halfheartedly and kept on speaking before Clay could stumble out any sound. "They also patrol in teams of three and stay for exactly five hours. The shifts are done randomly, meaning we won't be able to sneak around them without the other two catching us." She said seriously then sighed. "We cannot enter through the south gate either."

Clay frowned hearing her conclusion and they both retreated back in the alley. They walked several blocks until they were safely out of the castle's grounds and paused near some stairs in the back of a grocery. The pinkette sat down heavily, scowling darkly at the wall in front of her.

"This seems to bother ya more than ah would have imagined." Clay commented nonchalantly. The girl's only response was a shrug and a blank face.

For a few minutes neither of them said anything else. Karyne was lost in her unknown thoughts while Clay tried to understand those unknown thoughts with a huge lack of success apparently. Glancing again at her, the blond finally decided this was a good occasion to have that talk he kept on avoiding with her.

"Look, Karyne, ahm clueless 'bout what yer thanking or 'bout what ya get from this whole mess, but ah've gotta say I could care less right now." He glimpsed her ear twitch but otherwise she remained impassive. "The only thing ah wanna know is if in'thang wuz real?"

Her shoulders slouched and with a sigh, she was up on her feet. "Trust me on this, Clay, I _do_ like you." She uttered sadly.

"Then why didje feel the need of hidin' from me? That's what ah ain't getting'."

"I don't know really." She replied defeated. "I guess I was still a bit apprehensive and mistrustful with humans. For so long I've been on my own, and I had my own share of betrayals. Opening so suddenly to a stranger felt…odd? I just…I had to know if I could trust you first."

Clay stared at her for any deception, but from her large, sorrowful eyes he couldn't see any. Or, maybe, he didn't want to see, he mused. "Then what 'bout now? Did Kim'ko hit the bull's-eye when she talked 'bout you usin' us for som'thing?"

Karyne frowned after hearing that, and Clay noticed she didn't make any inclination of denying it. "I'm afraid I can't tell you about that…at least not now."

"So ya _are_ plannin' som'thing."

Karyne looked at him vacantly, giving him the answer with her silence. She then slowly stepped closer until their noses were inches apart and they could feel each other's warm breath.

"I promise you'll find out everything soon."

"Ah hope so. Those confusin' stuff are really botherin' me."

With no further ado, the two walked back to the house on the periphery to inform Kimiko, Omi and Dojo about what they had found out, hoping together may come up with a plan to get them inside.


	9. Risk or Flee

**Three months...yeah, I sort of thought this was already up. My bad! But the good news is that the next chapter is done and that only leaves the story finale. Which will hopefully be soon.**

**By the way, I put a poll a few days ago on my profile, just to see which series you like the most so I know which stories I should focus on. Feel free to vote.**

**That's all.**

**Chapter 9**

**Risk or Flee**

The black haired girl stiffened as the sound of footsteps neared her location. She crouched behind the wall, trying hard to become as inconspicuous as possible. She held up her breathing as one by one, a pair of legs and a swishing tail came to a standstill right beside her. She thanked God the fence was high enough to completely cover her, but even if he turned his head a slight bit, he was bound to spot something unusual there. However, luck was on her side and the guard went the other way without another glance. Kimiko let her body relax. She waited several more seconds to make sure the coast was clear and when nothing came she lifted her head over the edge.

After two more rounds of spying around the palace, Karyne and Clay had finally found a crack in Hades' security. It was near the north-east side, a place less illumined by the glowing crystal found in the walls of the cavern. There was an isolated post where four armored guardians stood checking who entered through the gate meant for merchants that supplied the palace with different goods.

During one such check they decided to act. Karyne was to pretend to be a trader and during the check, discreetly, she and Clay would provide a distraction that would get everyone's attention to them. While the guards worked to fix the commotion, Omi, being more agile than anyone, would slip around them and through the gates, clearing the path for Kimiko who would follow him after some minutes.

After the guard passed, Kimiko began to discern raised voices and not hesitating for a second, she darted in the opposite direction towards the gate. She only glanced behind her for two moments after she entered before she was unexpectedly grabbed and dragged behind a couple of bushes. She managed to stifle her scream when she saw it was only Omi.

"Don't do that again, Omi!"

Omi, for his part, smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry. But you may want to watch where you're going." He said pointing to a pair of sentries as they passed, apparently bored, nearby the gate.

Kimiko grumbled something under her breath that Omi didn't quite catch but shrugged it off, and they moved through the garden until they reached the shadows of a column. After making sure they were safe, they turned their attention to the entrance to see when Clay and Karyne would come. It wasn't until ten minutes later when the pinkette, covered with a long brown coat, came through immediately followed by their blond teammate, both of them hefting a basket on their backs. Carefully they slipped away and headed to where Kimiko and Omi waved them. When out of sight, the two dropped the necessary disguises and crouched next to them.

"We're in now." Kimiko stated in a whisper. "Where do we go from here?"

"I suppose the dungeons would be a good place to begin the search." Omi answered.

Clay and Kimiko nodded in agreement and the cowboy turned to the other girl of the group. "Where are the dungeons?"

"Three levels down. The entrance is north from here. A white, stone building with tall towers embedded in the cave's wall. Trust me, it can't be missed." She replied at once.

Having find out their next destination, the three humans, one demon and one cowardly dragon moved towards the northern extremity of the palace, sticking to the corners and shadows. The guardians patrolled the main areas, open spaces and the most secluded spots near the walls which the group tended to avoid as they traveled around the narrows alleys in between small storage chambers or living quarters.

Shortly after, a high structure could be seen right beside the massive rock wall. The white edifice had a triangle shaped roof, suspended by four swirling pillars that delimited a porch in front of the steel double doors. Two figures bearing menacing clubs stood rooted before the entrance. From the towers, hawk like eyes scanned the surroundings with tremendous vigilance. All in all, the place seemed impenetrable, however, that has been the case for the palace too, until twenty minutes ago.

Clay spun to look at his friends. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we sure can't knock." Kimiko snapped in frustration.

Omi scrunched up his brows as he moved his eyes from one corner to another, yet, his high hopes plummeted to the ground as he noticed the great defense of the structure. "Unless we possess something that could silently dig underground, I'm not so confident we can sneak inside."

As one, four heads – including Dojo who came out to check out their big dilemma – swiveled around to stare at the blond scratching his chin in thought. Noticing their rather pointed looks, he frowned which quickly melted by understanding their intention.

"Ah ain't that sure 'bout the silent part. It kinda feels like an earthquake no matter how much ah pull my punches."

"We already know they'd catch wind of us eventually…" Kimiko muttered submissively. "But we could use the ruckus and the mass confusion to our advantage and push on."

"That's a bold plan." Nodded the green dragon slowly slithering further in the shadows. "Maybe I could wait out here, you know? So when you get out I'll just swoop down and we can make a hasty retreat, right?" He laughed nervously but seeing their flat looks he continued dully. "I guess you disagree then."

He sighed when the group moved in the direction of a lone storeroom, close enough to the white building but far enough for the noise to not travel too fast. The trees surrounding it also helped. After making sure it was safe with the Falcon's Eye, Clay began digging using the Fist of Tebigong while the others kept on the lookout for any trouble.

Karyne peeked at the blond as he went about his business and then at the others and sighed. The plan was crude and risky, nevertheless, she couldn't see another way of sneaking a group of four person in a toughly defended prison beside the suicidal front assault, which she was glad they didn't brought up. She could have infiltrate it easily if she were only herself, but that wasn't the case at the current moment. A sense of approval and triumph bubbled inside her, thinking how well such an attempt would work in her favor, however, she quickly put an end to it reminding herself that the hard part was just about to begin.

A long, nerve-racking hour passed, at the end of which the four stood around a two meter long hole, right above an underground corridor. Kimiko jumped in first and then signaled for the others to follow. She watched with the Falcon's Eye, trying to make out where they were but no matter where she looked, she couldn't see any guard or any sign of life whatsoever.

"Where is everybody?" She mumbled in puzzlement.

"This is not the prison, itself. Tunnels like this one are pretty much underneath the whole castle." Karyne began as she took the lead. She stopped when she noticed nobody was coming after her. Reigning in a huff of annoyance, she turned around. She should have known they were still suspicious of her. " During invasions they are used as a quick escape but also as a means for surprise assaults. If we head for the main building we are bound to stumble upon the entrance to the prison and _then_ we can worry about the guards and finding Raimundo."

The three dragons exchanged glances before shrugging in acceptance and walking after her.

**-(-)-**

Kadin yawned, stretching his arms before leaning back on the rock he has been sitting upon for the last couple of hours. He presumed that if he was going to wait, he might as well get some shut eye considering how the past few days had been filled with events which results he couldn't wait to collect. Preferably in the next six hours, he thought with a content smirk.

As he got himself comfortable, he contemplated how things were going on in the Underworld. It wasn't that he was worried his plans would fail, more like with Hades so uptight after his defeat at the hands of some humans, he couldn't help but think of what kind of measures the arrogant god has taken in order to protect himself and his treasures.

Furthermore, after the message he had the Reapers deliver him. His lips turned into a sadistic smile as he remembered the skillfully disguised threat he had given the demon to pass to his master. It really felt so good to let go of all the loathing and revulsion that simmered just beneath the surface of his calm demeanor whenever that man was around him. He honestly couldn't understand why his friend decided to keep him around for so long. It was blatantly obvious Hades was more preoccupied with gaining more people for his army in order to feed his own desire of absolute power rather than help them get one over their enemies during the war.

On the other hand, maybe Darshan was right and he did took his hatred with Hades a bit too far. He mulled over it for several minutes, trying to recall once again why he disliked the ruler of the Underworld so badly. Beside the fact that his personality just rubbed him the wrong way, he couldn't find any other reason.

"Why am I even bothering with that guy, anyway?" He muttered after realizing that yes, his negative feeling were pretty much unfounded, but no matter what he wasn't going to admit it. The point was that Hades could very well be hanging down a cliff, he wouldn't raise a finger to help him, maybe just to push him over the edge for good. "I'll need to have a serious talk with Citon about this…maybe I can get him to understand…" He continued to rant ignoring how his whispers were echoing around the cave.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, right?"

Kadin had to hold himself from jumping when he heard Raimundo. The wind dragon hopped over the strewn rocks unaware he got the drop on his companion, which the blue haired male was very thankful for. He went back to what he said an frowned. "No, I don't."

"You don't what?" The teen asked as he neared him.

"I didn't know that talking to myself was the first sign of insanity."

Raimundo blinked at him and Kadin stared right back at him. They looked at each other for some good seconds before Rai finally broke the awkward silence. "I've never got that sort of answer before."

The black dragon shrugged standing up. "Well, I'm pretty certain I'm not exactly sane anymore, just so you know."

"I figured." The brunet replied, thinking back to the last night when they got into the temple, or more specifically, the merry chase he led most of the demons on.

"Anyway, did you get it?"

Raimundo nodded, pulling out the purple pendant as he casually asked. "So what is this?" Kadin moved to grab the object but Rai drew back, frowning faintly. "Not trying to go back on my word or something, but this thing is the only thing that guarantee me you're not gonna pull a fast one on me and ditch me here. I'll give it to you when I'll find my friends."

Kadin's face darkened and for a moment Rai was sure he was going to attack him. Slowly, he retracted his arm and watched him with slit yellow eyes. "Not to sound too threatening or something, but you're in no position to make demands. However, I did say we're going to the Underworld next, where your friends currently are, and I'm not going to break my promise."

Rai forced a smile. "Well, sorry for my ungratefulness then. I like to be cautious with people I've just met. Especially when they are 'Heylin at heart'."

"Understandable." Kadin flashed him a fanged grin, however both could still sense the tension that has settled over them.

"So, are we leaving now?"

"Absolutely."

**-(-)-**

'_This is it!'_ The black haired girl thought as they approached a doorway. Her muscles tensed and her blood rushed through her veins as her heart leaped into full thrill mode. In the front, Clay looked back at them and nodded before taking a calming breath and unexpectedly kicking down the door.

Kimiko was moving before she even registered it. She jumped over her teammate along with Omi and swiftly shortened the distance between them and the two shocked sentries. Enough to say, they didn't put up a fight. In less than five seconds the only sounds were the heavy panting induced by the adrenaline rush and the dull clangs of Karyne's heels as she and Clay joined them.

"Well, ain't we gonna have a hog-killin' time?" Muttered the tall blond flexing his arm and tilting his hat. Beside him, Karyne smirked weakly while Kimiko and Omi chose to ignore him, instead deciding to check the path ahead.

She glanced quietly at him and began walking, motioning for him to come along. "This will be far from a pleasant experience."

"Can't deny that." Clay agreed. "Anyone 'round, Kim'ko?"

Kimiko remained silent for a second before turning to look at him and Omi. "There are many of them down below, apparently this floor is mostly for supplies and stuff like that. I could also make out several cells, and at least a sentinel to each of them." She sighed. "We still need to go deeper."

Omi nodded. "What is the closest way?"

"About five corners in that direction." She answered pointing to their right.

"Let's go then."

The corridors changed from the narrow, darkened catacombs they first went through to somewhat dim but large enough for a fight to unfold easily. The arched stoned passage were drizzled by rare veins of water allowing moss and lichens to grow here and there. The air turned cold as the group advanced towards the staircase to the lower level, and more than once they had to take cover. It took longer than they first anticipated to get there but when they did they bumped into another problem.

"Uh-oh!" The quiet call halted the group. Kimiko frowned, looking downwards for a way around the obstacle but with no success. "There are three guys at the bottom of the stairs." She looked back at her friends.

"Let me see." The girl rolled her eyes but passed the shen-gong-wu to the small monk. Clay bit his lip nervously while Karyne glanced back to make sure no one was coming.

"Any bright ideas, oh-great one?" Omi shook his head, either ignoring his teammate's mocking tone or not understanding it, she had no clue. "I guess this is as far as we can go with sneaking in."

The three remaining monks glanced at each other as if talking by looks only. When they got to an agreement they nodded and Karyne had to hold back the smile that wanted to mark her face. This was it! Now, she only needed to pay attention and find the right moment to slip away.

"Let's get this party on the road!"

Kimiko felt her eyes twitch. "I think you meant either 'let's get the party started' or 'let's get this show on the road'."

"Don't they mean the same thing?" Snapped Omi, silently cursing his lack of understanding of the modern slang, which once again left him in an embarrassing position.

Clay smiled fondly and shook his head. "Ah think yer forgettin' we still hafta do som'thang here."

Back on track, Omi nodded and leaped down the stairway bouncing on the walls with incredible agility. Muffled screams, pain-filled cries and abrupt thuds echoed sharply in the air before everything went silent. When Omi gave them the green light, the rest of them descended, only to find the young monk in the middle of the hallway with three beat up persons, thrice his size, laying at his feet.

Clay whistled. "That's one ace-high job, little fellow!"

Omi grinned. "Thank you, my friend. But we should speed up before we are found."

"Right back at ya!"

**-(-)-**

Karyne was slowly getting fed up. After Omi took down the three goons guarding the stairs, they moved quickly through the labyrinth like prison, and they had done so for almost half an hour already. Kimiko kept using the Falcon's Eye but no matter what, there was no alarm, no attentive sentry that actually cared to do their job and no end in sight for their rescue mission.

She held in a sigh of frustration. With how things were going, she might as well give up on _her_ job. The thought of 'accidentally' getting caught raced in her mind a few times, yet, she couldn't really bring herself to blow their cover. With how much effort the xiaolin dragons put into staying out of sight she didn't want to rain on their parade, no matter how bad things may end up for her…well, she might actually do it if the situation persisted. Just imagine her inner joy when a shrilling blare tore through the air out of the blue.

"They know we're here!" She screamed covering her over-sensitive ears, perfectly pulling off a concern expression.

"No! Really?" Kimiko called back causing the pinkette to scowl darkly at the mocking retort.

"I do believe this is not a good time." Omi's voice broke any comeback the cat demon might have made. She looked at Clay to see him yell something to Kimiko when her ear twitched and the sound of heavy steps reverberated through the thick stone walls.

"I think we might have company."

"Tell us som'thang we don't know!" Before she could turn to look at him, Clay grabbed her arm and ran just as a bunch of soldiers skidded around the corner.

"We need to get out of here." She spoke hoping the blond would agree with her.

"No!" Up ahead, Kimiko gritted her teeth. "We're not leaving without Rai!"

"Are you crazy? They're gonna corner us soon and we can't go all out in a fight with such a closed space! We'll just bang this place up and bury ourselves in and truthfully that thought doesn't bode well with me!" She grunted when the ground beneath her feet got blasted to pieces. Thankfully, Clay managed to keep her upright.

Omi chanced a peek backwards. "Kimiko, I'm afraid she is right. If we stay around we are only going to get captured." His conviction faltered at the girl's angry face. "Maybe Raimundo is not even here…" He tried and this time he felt like his words might have saved their lives.

The black haired girl growled, suddenly feeling as if smashing something. "Alright! Fine!" She swerved just in time to evade a beam that crashed into the wall with a shower of dust and rocks. "But how are we gonna get to the surface?"

"Leave it to me!" Omi shouted as he stopped in the middle of the corridor. He waited until Clay and Karyne were safely behind him before facing the nearing demons. "Wudai Neptune Water!"

He felt the rush of power in his body and smiled at the feeling of becoming one with his element. Slowly, water formed around him, out of thin air or from the rivulets dripping on the walls, and then twisted in a vortex in front of him. When the torrent was big enough to cover his whole form and more Omi released it with a yell. The water splashed the passage with a high velocity, taking with it the terrified people that has been chasing the group and leaving behind its wake a clean path.

"Now it's mah turn!" Stated the cowboy cracking his knuckles. "Stay back, guys! Wudai Crater Earth!"

As stones covered his hands and feet, Clay jumped in the air smashing his fist in the ceiling with devastating force. The power of the hit send rumbles all around them and cracked the roof which didn't exactly stood a chance against it. He then helped the others reach the next floor before repeating the process. Considering they have already been discovered, Clay didn't held back and formed an exit for them with one single punch.

As he pulled himself from the hole, he fanned the air with his hat to get all the dirt resulted from the explosion out of his eyes. "That sure was a lucky escape, right?" Beside him Kimiko coughed and Omi offered him a grateful smile.

"Not yet, guys!" Karyne muttered pointing to the squads of armed guards surrounding them, some of them still picking themselves up from their hasty arrival.

"Out of the fryin' pan an' into the fire!"


	10. Trust or Doubt

**Chapter 10**

**Trust or Doubt**

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Deadpanned Raimundo still keeping his eyes on the perplexing scene he stood a sole witness to. Kadin grinned self-importantly over his shoulder. "How did you do it?" He wondered aloud.

The last of the black dragons shrugged in an indifferent manner that pretty much screamed 'I could 'cause I'm the best', thing which only annoyed Raimundo less than it should have been. "It's something I've always had. Talent!"

The brunet narrowed his eyes. "Well I can see something you _don't_ have."

"The latest number of 'Traditional Home'?" Was the curious response.

"No, it's – wait! What?" It took Raimundo several seconds to wrap his mind around what Kadin has just said. "You're into architecture-y stuff?"

The blue haired man snorted. "It's not _architecture-y stuff_, it's interior design! Who do you think decorated the cave? It certainly wasn't like that for the past thousands of years."

Rai shook his head. "Okay, either you're really weird or I'm losing my touch. And I'm pretty sure it's not the latter."

Soft whimpers dissolve any rising argument and the two turned to look down at the gigantic form of a strangely docile Cerberus. Kadin went to pat the middle head talking to him as if to a normal dog. "What's up boy? Sad you don't get to play. Well, I'm sure gonna bring you a few playmates when I'm done with your master. Just stay put and let us pass, okay? Good doggie!"

Several feet away, Raimundo watched the whole thing slightly disturbed. He may not have known Kadin for long, but he had glimpsed moments of his strict, cruel side. The way he was acting, playful and sweet – even to a monster like Cerberus – kind of scared him a bit and left him to speculate on where he was coming from, or rather, _when_ he was coming from. Despite his young appearance, he made him think he was way older than he believed, with his all-knowing attitude, the undoubted confidence bordering on arrogance, and his rather commanding behavior, like a leader who has never had anyone disobey him before…

He shook his head, trying to dissolve those troubling thoughts. Besides, this was not the best time for such distractions. Noticing the blue haired man standing up, Rai followed him through the adamantium gate that separated the Underworld from the human realm.

"So, we find your friends and I get my pendant." Stated Kadin at which the brunet simply nodded.

Any further commentaries were halted, however, the moment they stepped out in the cavernous enclosure that housed Hades' domain. On the other side of the cave, embedded in the wall, was the general's very palace which was almost overflowing with guards, demons and – to Rai's relief and concern – bursts of flames, earthquakes and mini-tsunamis.

Not waiting or caring for Kadin's approval, Rai leaped over the edge of the cliff and channeled his chi in order to manipulate the air to keep him above ground. He flew over the elaborate Greek styled buildings, dodging as he did so other beings dashing from one place to another. As he neared the southern entrance, Rai stopped and clapping his hands together, sent a gust of wind that blew away the doors and any sentinels that had the misfortune of standing there.

He landed gracefully and took off for the battlefield, completely ignoring the dragon's cries for him to stay still and listen for a sec. A sudden explosion blasted a nearby fountain to pieces flinging rubble and dust all around. The force threw Raimundo to the ground, knocking the breath out of him and tossed Kadin right out of the sky and crashing into a field outside the castle.

With his body protesting after so much abuse, Rai groaned as he shakily stood up. He held his head in his hands, struggling to cease the constant spinning and regain his equilibrium. Because of this, a figure nimbly approached him and didn't hesitate to deliver a bone crushing hit in his unprotected solar plexus.

The unexpected pain that bloomed in his abdomen almost knock him out. He screamed as he was, once again, thrown back but this time his mind registered the assailant and he rolled out of the way just as a foot smashed the ground where he had been. Coughing, Raimundo blinked, finally catching sight of the demon.

The tall man, sporting two swirling horns on his bald head and goat like legs glared down at him for a split of second before he pounced again. Rai ogled at the fast move and nearly had his head separated from his body if it weren't for his quick reflexes. The punch only sent him skidding on the ground and the satyr just kept his relentless assault, not letting the xiaolin dragon any room for a counterattack.

**-(-)-**

Meanwhile, a certain pink haired demoness was stealthily sneaking through the high corridors of Hades' most inner sanctuary, tuning out the sporadic explosions or the continuous screams that seemed to echo around her. She eventually spotted an ornate, golden trimmed double door and smirked triumphantly.

Quickening her pace, Karyne creaked open the entrance and peeked inside. Two lion statues stood on either side of the door while the humongous bed nearly covered the opposite wall. Other pedestals supporting blue flaming candles were placed around the walls and the soft, heavenly carpets could have swallowed anyone with their comfort.

Karyne only paid minimal attention to the man's decorating choices and headed straight to a column on the far side of the room on which sat a black simple helmet. She grinned and grabbed it, only then sensing the eyes that have been fixed on her the whole time.

Mentally cursing herself, the cat leaped sideways missing by inches the lion's razor teeth as it crashed into the wall. She used the column as a springboard and jumped over the second feline darting for the door the moment she saw the clear path. But the statues were quick to recover and were on her tail in second two.

Placing the helmet at her belt, she drew her sword and swiftly coated the blade with a thick layer of demonic energy. With a cat-like-hiss she ran to meet her aggressors. Several slashes and bites later, Karyne emerged from Hades' personal chambers limping and nursing three long scratches on her left forearm.

"Stupid job…Stupid dragon…Stupid Hades…Stupid violent world that doesn't give me a break." She mumbled attempting to wrap her bleeding limb as she took the way back to the fight before the others realized she was gone.

**-(-)-**

Raimundo grunted pushing himself up from the hole he was thrown into. His whole body hurt like hell and he was begging every deity that this whole mess would be over with as soon as possible. He wobbled on his feet and groaned when he saw the satyr coming at him. He was a bit scratched but otherwise in a way better shape than Rai.

Not hesitating in the least – and not willing to get beaten up even more – the brunet turned tail and darted inside the building. He knew the satyr was behind him from the constant clangs of his hooves on the polished floors so he pushed forward through hallways and doors until the sound of his pursuer diminished.

He burst through a set of doors and slammed them behind them, his body giving away and sliding to the ground right as he did so. He panted heavily, sweat dripping down his forehead and neck and arms slack by his sides. "Could this get any worse…?" He droned with his eyes closed.

Opening them slightly, he paused for a few seconds before blinking in astonishment. "Wow…"

**-(-)-**

Kimiko angrily threw her flaming fist forward sending a wave of fire that ate through the few demons running towards her. She somersaulted as a blade flickered beneath her and swiftly turned on her heels burying her leg in someone's stomach. Using her moaning opponent as a launch pad she back flipped and fell with her knee in another one's back.

She jumped back and took a few calming breaths. The demons just kept coming one after another and it didn't leave them time to regroup or run away. She had long since lost sight of Clay and Omi and Karyne simply disappeared the moment the fight has began. She was worried about them and so far, she has tried to get back to where they had split up with no apparent luck.

Her thoughts were broken up and she had to duck several jabs after which she quickly retaliated with a high kick. She spun under a strong punch that made her skin tingle and shot up hurling a fire ball at her opponent. The light rumble of the ground calmed her somewhat and she sprinted towards where she hoped the source was.

The billowing cloud of dust slowly dispersed to reveal a figure. Unfortunately it wasn't the one she expected. Kimiko growled lowly in her throat and leaped high, coming down with a drop kick. The person parried her strike and pushed her back, flapping his wings to gain height. Once above the settling dirt he glowered at the black haired girl.

"What's with you woman?"

"What's with me?" She seethed. "I'm stuck in the middle of this whole disaster, my boyfriend is missing, that pink haired harpy is plotting something and you're a perfect punching bag right now." She confirmed her words with a blast of fire aimed at the winged boy.

Kadin's eyes widened and he dropped down pressing his black wings closer to his body. He leaned back to avoid an uppercut and stepped away from a side kick. He caught her left wrist and twisted it earning a grunt from the girl, but Kimiko spun in place and swept at his legs at the same time. He jumped but Kimiko was looking forward to that as she thrust her fist in his chest freeing her arm and giving herself some space.

The blue haired boy snarled, his eyes gaining a red hue and his fingers slowly shifting into claws. He dashed to meet her with a kick which Kimiko ducked. She rolled on the ground and threw a wave of fire from her hand as she stopped in a crouch. Kadin's wings suddenly spread wide open and protected him before he shot up and flew behind her.

"Simple tricks like that are futile against me, little girl. Can't you do any better?"

"I warn you…you're making a huge mistake, pal." Kimiko threatened.

"I don't think so. You're _way_ over your head, little girl."

Kimiko yelled willing the flames to engulf her body. "I'll show you... _Phoenix Strike Fire_!" She leaped at the grinning dragon, but before she could release her attack, a purplish blur passed between them and smashed in the ground tossing both airborne fighters back down.

Kadin groaned, blinking away the shiny dots. An unexpected pressure on his throat had him looking up, straight in the vacant eyes of a pink haired cat demoness. He smirked when Karyne held up the helmet she stole. "Well, took you long, didn't it?"

She glared, yet removed her sword from his throat and let him stand. "Don't look for me again, understand?"

"Can't promise anything, kitty cat!" Teased the dragon grabbing the artifact. "Our contract is over now. Thank you and goodbye."

Karyne kept on glaring when she glimpsed from the corner of her eye the approaching mass of fire. She instinctively leaped away but she was a bit put off seeing Kadin do the same. She groaned as Kimiko jumped out of the blaze and fixed them both with cold blue eyes.

"I can explain!" She sputtered immediately.

Her only response was a wave of red-white flames.

"Where's Clay when you need him?" She muttered diving behind a boulder that might have been part of a column.

**-(-)-**

The one in question was having his fair share of trouble, though. The tall, Texan boy drove the Fist of Tebigong through the nearest rock with a ferocious battle cry. The hit shattered it and sent dozens of smaller stones towards his approaching foes, succeeding in distracting them in order for Omi to pounce from behind and effortlessly knock them out.

"Watch out!" Dojo's shout forced Clay to instinctively duck just as two beams soared over his head. He turned around digging his hands into the ground and swiftly threw the slab of rock at two forthcoming demons, noting with a vague pleasure how it seemed to flatten them.

Somewhere, in his peripheral view he observed Omi leaping expertly over his opponents, delivering quick and precise blows that sidetracked or just plain incapacitated them. He spun in place right as he touched the ground and released a torrent of water that swept away the demons. Nevertheless, they were replaced at once by dozens of others.

"We have to find Kimiko and Karyne and – as much as I hate to say it– run away as far as possible." Omi spoke narrowly dodging being speared.

Clay could only grunt in agreement as he blocked a punch, retaliating with his own wu infused one. "Hopefully they are together…" He trailed not liking sticking around any longer.

A sudden gust of wind nearly knocked them down. Faster than the three could manage to process, Raimundo leaped from a balcony and – looking quite panicked until he set his eyes on them – dropped hard with a kick over a sword wielding guard. He flipped up to them and straightened up panting.

"Boy, am I glad to see you? Can you do me a favor and keep this guy busy until I can breathe properly again? Thanks." He then pushed them forward and both Clay and Omi finally spotted the satyr man jumping down.

"Well, you heard boss…Good luck!" Dojo slithered away, waving through crushing, angry and violent limbs as they thundered to subdue the intruders…and failing miserably.

**-(-)-**

It took the xiaolin dragons of earth and water several seconds to understand that, one, Raimundo has just appeared in front of them looking a bit worse for wear but otherwise fine, and two, he has just asked them in one breath to fight someone who he had clearly struggled for a while. He then left, just as quickly, with Dojo not too far away. Omi was sincerely happy of the turnout. Now, they could finally leave together, just as they have first planned. If only they could get a break from all this fighting.

He crouched down under the man's fist and leaped away. He let Clay get up and personal while he prepared to shoot a water tendril. It wrapped around the satyr's limb and Omi pulled unbalancing him and giving the blond the opportunity to connect with a fast right cross.

The bald creature groaned but pivoted on his foot and tried to hit with a kick. Clay blocked it with his forearm but Omi jumped from behind him and aimed a kick in the back of his neck. Distracted, the satyr stumbled forward and right into Clay's awaiting fist. He crumbled to the ground unconscious.

Slow clapping quieted the battlefield as a man wearing a black armor stepped from the shadows of the veranda. Raimundo walked behind them with Dojo clutching his shirt nervously.

Hades regarded them with a cold stare. "You are definitely brave to come here, in the lion's den. I wonder if that bravery doesn't slip into stupidity, don't you think?" The three glared. All around them, demons began to regroup looking more and more pissed at the beating they have received so far and willing to get some payback.

A flapping sound had the ruler of the Underworld looking up at the figure of Kadin slowly descending beside him. He scowled while the boy grinned.

"Should have known you were somehow involved. What are you doing here?"

"Retrieving my prize." Raimundo caught his glance and took the medallion from his pocket. Ignoring his friends questioning looks, he threw the object at the raised hand of the dragon. "Thanks you. With that out of the way, let's have a talk, Hades."

The two stepped back out of sight. Once they were gone, several demons took the initiative and leaped at the three humans and one dragon. But before they could touch them, Dojo shifted in his large, true form and flew with Raimundo, Clay and Omi on his back.

"What in tarnation was that?" Quizzed the blond.

"I too am curious of that. How did you know that person, Raimundo?"

For his part, the brunet sighed. "Let's find Kim and Karyne and I'll tell you everything. It's quite a long story."

It didn't take long to spot the girl since they were trading punches and insults not too far away. Dojo picked them up and Clay and Raimundo separated them but they still glowered at each other. The moment didn't last long as Kimiko then focused her whole attention to Raimundo, one second hugging and kissing him and the other hitting him in the shoulder and yelling for being so reckless and stupid.

Raimundo smiled during the entire thing. He was simply happy to finally be with his friends again, to finally have the girl of his dreams in his arms and a comfortable bed in the near future.

"Wait! Dojo, we have to go to Master Monk Guan's temple."

"Huh? Why?"

"What about Master Fung?"

"He's already there Omi. All the monks are safe."

The youngest dragon smiled relieved.

Clay, on the other hand, sighed exasperated. "Alright, what have ya been up ta lately? And ya better spill ever'thang."

Rai only chuckled.


End file.
